Who Would Win in a Duel?
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Fred and George host a game show where they talk about who would win in a duel. Also, readers get to review on who they would vote for.  Mrs. Figg is a character because she shows up in nearly every duel it seems!
1. Day 1

**A/N: Yes, this is a game. Fred and George are going to explain the rules. Cast your votes in a review, and if you have questions or comments, include those in your review. Don't really go to an owlery, lol! Okay, hope you have fun!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Fred, I've got an idea."<p>

"What, George, who are we pranking now?"

"No, not a prank. Why don't we start a daily game show where we ask voters who would win in a fight? Real wizards, witches, and muggles, plus fictional characters!"

"…Great idea!"

***2 weeks later***

"Welcome, all, to 'Who Would Win in a Duel?'! I'm your host, Fred Weasley, and this is your other host, George Weasley! Give a round of applause for the Weasley twins!"

"Well, Fred, I can't believe we're finally starting! So, I'll explain how this show works. Every day, we will have an episode. We'll ask 'who would win in a duel?' and give two options. They could be a real person, magical or muggle, or they could be fictional. They could be dead or alive. If you've never heard of the fictional character, either don't vote, or choose the most intimidating name. Leave your votes at your local owlery, and whoever wins will be announced on the next night's show."

"Also, at the beginning of the show, we'll give a brief definition on each of the contestants. Almost like a Chocolate Frog Card, but… not. Then, we'll announce the winner, give our opinions, and give the next contestants. The cycle starts over."

"So, Fred, who do you think would win in a fight: Albus Dumbledore or You-Know-Who?"

"I'll say on tomorrow's episode, but it's obvious."

"Stay tuned, and good bye for now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The underlined characters are the choices. Remember, leave them in a review! Also, in case you are really that daft (er, no offense if you really didn't know), You-Know-Who is Voldemort. Also, please note- not all characters will be from Harry Potter. If you don't know who they are, do as George said and choose the most intimidating name, or don't vote. But I need to have at least one vote for each chapter or this won't work out so well, so PLEASE review/vote!  
><strong>


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Glad I got a good amount of votes! Oh, and I'd explain the characters more if they weren't both from Harry Potter and so obvious as to who they are.**

* * *

><p><span>Albus Dumbledore<span>_ is one of the most powerful wizards to ever live._

Voldemort _is another one, and also one of the most evil wizards._

* * *

><p>"Well, Fred, I think that was our toughest decision ever."<p>

"I think it was. A whole 100% voted for Dumbledore, and a whole 0% for Voldemort…"

"We both easily agreed it was Dumbledore as well. This next one I've come up, dear brother of mine, is not quite so easy."

"Oh no, George, I'm so scared. Whatever could it be?"

"Who would win in a duel, Luna Lovegood or Cho Chang?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's a bit harder, in my opinion. Don't worry, they will be even harder, for some people, and even easier, for others… ;)**


	3. Day 3

**A/N: Wow, I just realized I didn't update yesterday! Okay, well, I'll give you a bonus chapter instead, with four choices.**

* * *

><p><span>Luna Lovegood<span> is a Ravenclaw a year below Harry Potter who is rather crazy.

Cho Chang is a Ravenclaw a year above Harry Potter whose boyfriend died in his 6th year.

* * *

><p>"Yesterday we had some technical difficulties, what with the big game on this channel, but we're back, everyone. Welcome to Who Would Win in a Duel! I'll let you announce the results of Thursday's vote, Fred."<p>

"Thank you, George. Now, we had the same sort of vote as we did the first day, everyone voted for-"

"Luna Lovegood! And I personally agree."

"As do I. Now, today we have three choices."

"Who would win in a duel?"

"Fenrir Greyback-"

"Remus Lupin-"

"Luke Garroway-"

"Or Maia, who doesn't have a last name?"

"And the former two of the four are from the Mortal Instruments series, just so you know."

"Funny, everyone there is a werewolf. The full moon was Wednesday."

"That it was, George."

"Well, we are out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you know who the last two are, but if you don't, just vote for Fenrir or Remus, I guess. And Luke Garroway is also known as Lucian Greymark, especially when visiting Idris, in case you haven't realized that.**


	4. Day 4

**A/N: Okay, just to answer a question: yes, this is a crossover, but there will always be a Harry Potter character, so you can always vote. Also, I'm surprised that Luke didn't get any votes! Then again, I would think Greyback wins, even though I hate him. He got 1 vote. I personally think all these characters except Greyback are awesome. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Fenrir Greyback<span> is a werewolf who is always acting like one. He bit Remus Lupin, and he (used to?) purposely position himself so he could bite young kids like Remus.

Remus Lupin was Harry's DADA professor in 1993-94. He was a werewolf, and a Marauder along with James Potter, Sirius Black, and formerly Peter Pettigrew.

Luke Garroway/Lucian Greymark is a werewolf who was once in the Circle with Jocelyn and Valentine. He was Valentine's best friend and second until he was bitten by a werewolf (believed to be caused by Valentine to distract Jocelyn). When he was bitten, he was told to kill himself, but instead he ran away to lead a pack. He now lives in Brooklyn with Jocelyn and Clary. Luke is from the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare, which I highly recommend.

Maia is a werewolf in Luke's pack. She has a crush on Simon (she isn't alone, joined by me and Isabelle Lightwood!) even though he is a vampire, and Maia is a werewolf. Maia isn't really a main character, but she saved Clary and Jace's life in CoG, and she is just awesome. Plus, I personally am glad Daniel died…

* * *

><p>"Well, our first fictional characters! Since it wasn't a blowout this time, we'll give the percentages."<p>

"Remus Lupin tops it at 60% of the vote,"

"Yes, I just now found out he was a Marauder, Fred,"

"As did I, I will get you, Harry."

"Each with 20% of the vote, Fenrir Greyback and Maia are tied for second place."

"Pulling up the rear with no votes, we have Luke Garroway, or Lucian Greymark, depending on which country you're in, I guess. I always thought he was a great fighter, but, oh well."

"I personally, Fred, think either Luke or Remus would win."

"Oh, George, it has to be Maia, you know. Plus, she's hot…"

"You know you only think that because she looks like Angelina."

"…so?"

"Okay, who would win in a duel, Narcissa Malfoy or Lucius Malfoy?"

"NEITHER!"

"I didn't ask you, and you'll have to choose tomorrow!"

"Hmph…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some reason, whenever I write about Fred and George (often) pushes my lines together, rather than making a space like I put in Microsoft Works... are they really meant to finish each others' sentences? Even if it's hard, vote please! :)**


	5. Day 5

**A/N: I forgot to mention this, but I do take requests. Also, I am doing a request for this chapter, though I probably would have done it eventually anyway.**

* * *

><p><span>Lucius Malfoy<span> is a pureblood wizard who is always bribing the Ministry to get what he wants.

Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) is a pureblood witch who loves her son more than anything else.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the Malfoys. I think it's an easy one, myself, Fred. What did you think?"<p>

"I've never dueled either of them, or seen them dueling, so I thought it was difficult."

"Well, Narcissa won, with double the votes Lucius had."

"I agree with that, Narcissa is much braver than her husband."

"She is?"

"Yes."

"How do you know this, again?"

"Sirius told Harry, who told Ron and Hermione, and Ron told me."

"Oh."

"So, George, do you think Narcissa would win?"

"No, Lucius probably spends his spare time practicing and reading about even more tortuous spells. So, he probably would win."

"I suppose you have a point, but I still think Narcissa would win."

"Whatever. Who would win in a duel, Bellatrix-"

"Unless it's Harry, Dumbledore, or You-Know-Who, just hold your tongue."

"-Lestrange or Bella Cullen?"

Fred choked with laughter as the show ended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I already know my answer. Also, even though Narcissa won, I think Lucius, for the same reasons George said. Also, I have my own theories about him which you will find if a) I ever post the fic I've written one chapter out of a lot of chapters, and b) If you read it. So, it'll be a while… haha.**


	6. Day 6

**A/N: I totally agree that Bellatrix would win 110%, but actually, Bella Cullen got 2 votes. Lol.**

* * *

><p><span>Bellatrix Lestrange<span> is an insane witch who is married but obviously in love with Voldemort.

Bella Cullen is a vampire who is married to Edward Cullen and is the main character of Twilight. (Wow, it's hard to write a sentence about her without insulting her, but I did it!)

* * *

><p>"Now, I can finally vent- HOW THE HELL COULD BELLA CULLEN POSSIBLY NOT LOSE TO BELLATRIX? THAT LITTLE ANNOYING SPARKLY VAMPIRE IS NO MATCH FOR HER! YES, I HATE HER, BUT SHE IS STILL WAY BETTER THAN THAT OTHER BELLA!"<p>

"Fred, I agree with you! There's no need to get like that! Also, Bellatrix won by a long shot, with only two votes for the other Bella!"

"Good!"

"Yes."

"So… who would win in a duel, Lee Jordan-"

"Oh, I've already beat him in a duel!"

"-or Molly Weasley?"

"Oh… well… I've never dueled mum. And besides, I only dueled Lee to decide which prank to pull first…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I've got nothing to say here, so, review/vote please! :)**


	7. Day 7

**A/N: Yeah, I agree that Molly would win.**

* * *

><p><span>Molly Weasley<span> is a witch who had seven children, along with 2 who were as good as her own. She also defeated Bellatrix Lestrange in a duel, which is quite popular here on fanfiction.

Lee Jordan is Fred and George Weasley's other best friend, and a prankster.

* * *

><p>"So, to begin the show, we just want to say-"<p>

"Congratulations to Molly Weasley for beating Lee Jordan in a duel without sending him to St. Mungo's!"

"Now, I guess we forgot to say that you don't need to actually participate in a real duel if you are featured…"

"Well, George, that's because we didn't think anyone would try it. Lee, I now know why you aren't a Ravenclaw- try using some common sense."

"That's very good advice, Fred."

"Thank you, thank you. Oh, and Mum not only won the duel, she also won the vote."

"That's right. Anyway, who would win in a duel, Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling?"

"…Who's J.K. Rowling again?"

"Oh, Merlin…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, for this, we'll say that J.K. Rowling interviewed Harry and some others to write the books, so George knew about her. Fred, however, was said to be dead because George played a prank on her and Harry went along with it.**


	8. Day 8

**A/N: Well, I have nothing to say here, so happy reading!**

* * *

><p>If you don't know who <span>J.K. Rowling<span> is, please leave.

Now, I can understand if you haven't heard of Harry Potter- he's the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, blah blah blah.

* * *

><p>"So… I still don't know who J.K. Rowling is, and the description you wrote told me to leave."<p>

"Fred! She is the person who wrote Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake!"

"…wrote…?"

"Yes, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, Deathly Hallows! The most popular book series in the world, except for maybe Twilight!"

"…what?"

"Fred, are you really so daft! There is a book series for Muggles about Harry Potter!"

"…am I in it?"

"Yes, you are, and I forgot to mention to Jo that you are so egotistic."

"Wait- you saw the author?"

"Yeah, and you died at the end of the last book."

"What? I did not!"

"Well, in the book you did."

"Where was I when this happened?"

"…I'll tell you later, we're running out of press time!"

"Okay…"

"So, J.K. Rowling won, and I totally agree- that woman scares me! Plus, she is actually a very powerful witch…"

"Well, Harry defeated You-Know-Who."

"You don't even know J.K. Rowling, so your vote doesn't count."

"Hey! You told me to choose!"

"…that was yesterday…"

"I'll get you for that!"

"You? Prank me?"

"You heard me."

"Oh, Merlin… Bloody Hell, only fifteen seconds left!"

"Yikes! Who would win in a duel, Annabeth Chase or Hermione Granger?"

"Ah, a battle of the wits…"

"Ye-"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that's why you don't argue with all of your screen time… and why you have to know who our queen is.**


	9. Day 9

**A/N: I, personally, think Annabeth would win. I mean, it's very, very, close, but Annabeth is a bit more experienced. Plus, she is the daughter of Athena, and Hermione is the daughter of not one, but two Muggles. Plus, Hermione panics easier (just read the first book!).**

* * *

><p><span>Hermione Granger<span> is Harry and Ron's best friend, and Ron's wife. Though she's technically a Gryffindor, she'd do just as well in Ravenclaw.

Annabeth Chase is a daughter of Athena, and best friend/girlfriend to Percy Jackson. (Along with Grover, though not the girlfriend part.) She chooses to fight with a knife, even though it's not the best weapon, because that knife is special to her.

* * *

><p>"So… both of these girls would easily outwit me."<p>

"Well said, Fred."

"They would outwit you faster than me."

"Not true."

"Also- and I don't know if this is fixed, but I think it is- Hermione won… by three votes."

"Good! She would win!"

"No, have you even read about Annabeth?"

"Well… no. Have you ever felt Hermione's stinging jinx?"

"Yes, I have. It's nothing compared to Annabeth's knife, I'm sure."

"…Have you ever felt Hermione's Cruciatus Curse?"

"Hermione is a good person, she wouldn't use that!"

"Well, Harry did!"

"Against Bellatrix. Not a nice person."

"Still."

"Before we run out of press time, who would win in a duel?"

"Neville Longbottom or-"

"Um… Sirius Black!"

"…I've only seen Neville duel before…"

"Just choose- tomorrow."

"Alright, boss."

"Boss?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm doing another request. Also, I agree that last chapter's was a hard one. If you can think of a harder one, by all means, request it! I probably won't do it though if I don't even know who the character(s) is, and it must be at least one Harry Potter character, hence the category.**


	10. Day 10

**A/N: Wow, more requests than I was looking for! Thanks, I wrote them all down so I don't forget them all! Although I disregarded two for not knowing who the character is. (I haven't read LotR yet, but I still know who Gandalf is, so I'll do that one.) Also, I think it depends on when the duel happens. If it's before Sirius dies (how else could it happen?) he would win. Neville, when he's older, I think could beat Sirius.**

**Also, 101 reviews! In only ten chapters! Thanks a lot! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Neville Longbottom<span> is a wizard in Harry Potter's year, and also one of his close friends. He was a Gryffindor.

Sirius Black was one of the Marauders, and Harry Potter's godfather. He was also in Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>"This was such a hard choice, but, Fred, I have decided on Sirius."<p>

"Why?"

"Well, I have no clue who would win, but he won the vote."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"Doesn't it, though?"

"Well, I chose Neville."

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen him duel?"

"…yes. But Sirius was a Marauder."

"…like the Marauder's Map?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me? I COULD HAVE ASKED HIM ABOUT HIS PRANKS AND ALL!"

"I only just found out in 1999!"

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO!"

"…So? He's dead anyway, and you never mentioned the Marauders anymore…"

"You will pay after the show."

"Er, speaking of the show, who would win in a duel, Dolores Umbridge, or Dolores Umbridge from A Very Potter Sequel?"

"…A Very Potter Sequel?"

"I'll show you later."

"Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I myself think the book Umbridge would win, but I haven't seen AVPS, only part of AVPM. So, I really have no idea.**


	11. Day 11

**A/N: Okay, I think I said this, maybe. Not sure. But I have not finished watching AVPM, so no, I haven't seen that Umbridge. I'm sure she's a lot cooler and funnier than the real one, however. Well, actually, neither of them are real. Oh well!**

* * *

><p><span>Dolores Umbridge<span> is a foul, ministry-loving toad (did I get that from the book?). And if it weren't for the rating, you would be seeing more letters than that.

Dolores Umbridge from AVPS is the same person, but a lot more funny. Plus, from what I here, she is a man. (Does that even sound right?)

* * *

><p>"That sure was a fun night. Oh, and AVPS Umbridge would so win!"<p>

"She won the vote as well, Fred."

"Good! You agree, right?"

"No. I mean, she's a lot cooler, but the real toad is probably more… well, powerful. Let's not forget that the cool one is also played by a Muggle… man."

"Well, I guess you have a point."

"I know I do."

"Who would win in a duel, Cedric Diggory or Edward Cullen?"

"…How is Robert Pattinson supposed to duel himself?"

"You know Cedric is real, or, was real, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Just checking…"

"Oh!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I already made my vote! Oh yeah, I think whenever they are shorter, that's when I'll update my other fic… I'm getting behind on it, it's been… 3 or 4 days?**


	12. Day 12

**A/N: …funny, Edward receives less votes than Bella. He got one vote, Bella got two, if I remember correctly.**

* * *

><p><span>Cedric Diggory<span> was a wizard who was murdered in his sixth year, as the Tri-Wizard Tournament ended.

Edward Cullen is a sparkly vampire who is married to Bella.

* * *

><p>"-the camera on?"<p>

"Yes, Fred, it is filming."

"Okay. I VOTE FOR EDWARD CULLEN!"

"…good one."

"Aw, you got me. Warning: you can never prank your twin! Try your Percy-like brother instead!"

"Fred!"

"What?"

"…Percy is watching this…"

"So?"

"You just practically gave away our- oomph…" Fred had put his hand over George's mouth.

"Keep quiet! Anyway, both of us are all for the guy who won- Cedric Diggory!"

"Yes, we are. Now, who would win in a duel-"

"Albus Dumbledore-"

"Or Gandalf, without his sword?"

"Who's Gandalf?"

"Some guy from Lord of the Rings."

"…What's Lord of the Rings?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I never read LotR! But I vote for Dumbledore… just because he's awesome. I also voted for Cedric.**

**I just realized: again, I forgot a disclaimer! Well, I don't own Harry Potter, Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson, Twilight, Lord of the Rings, Maximum Ride, Caster Chronicles, Witch and Wizard, or anything else you see on here except the plot. Actually, even that was inspired by Cassandra Clare while reading City of Ashes. (In the epilogue, it said 'who would win in a duel, Dumbledore or Magnus Bane?' or something like that.  
><strong>


	13. Day 13

**A/N: Grr, I missed another day… well, at least you get a bonus chapter! And based off of what I've heard, I think I would choose Gandalf. Also, I won't be doing any suggestions in this chapter, since I don't have any suggestions for four. Okay, one more thing: this bonus chapter is also for the fact that (winning by 2 so far!) this fic has the most reviews of all my fics. (And stories on fictionpress, but the most reviews I have on there is one or two.)**

* * *

><p><span>Albus Dumbledore<span> has already been explained in this fic. See chapter 2.

Gandalf is a guy from Lord of the Rings who I hear is similar to Dumbledore… that's all I know.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Fred, I'm afraid there is something wrong with the channel we are on."<p>

"Yes, yes, George. No offense, people, but honestly, an all day Twilight marathon over us?"

"So unfair!"

"I know! It is!"

"Erm, anyway. While we are on…"

"Dumbledore won the vote… and I agree."

"Fred! Have you even seen Lord of the Rings!"

"No, nor have I read it, but no one could beat Dumbledore!"

"…I guess no one real could, but Gandalf, if he was real, probably could…"

"Whatever. This show is causing tensions between us."

"It is. Who would win in a duel-"

"You-Know-Who-"

"Maximum Ride-"

"Blackjack, the Pegasus from Percy Jackson-"

"Or Dylan from Maximum Ride?"

"Did you just say Dylan? As if he could beat Blackjack!"

"Well, he is an _option_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Everyone there flies! Even though Blackjack is not human. Then again, Max and Dylan are only part human, and Voldemort is not really human in my opinion…**


	14. Day 14

**A/N: I like Blackjack the best of all those, Max second, and Voldy third, (I hate Dylan!) but I think Voldy would win…**

* * *

><p><span>Blackjack<span> is a black Pegasus who is close to Percy Jackson.

Max(imum) Ride is a girl with wings and a flock of other bird-kids.

Dylan is a boy who is also a bird-kid, and doesn't come in MR until the 6th book. Most fanfiction writers/readers hate him, myself included.

Voldemort is someone who will kill you if you don't know who he is… or, his Death Eaters will.

* * *

><p>"Ah, we've got our first tie!"<p>

"That we do, Fred. Er, assuming you're talking about the voting…"

"Of course I am! Why would I talk about clothing on this show?"

"…because you're crazy?"

"If I'm crazy, George, you're ten times as crazy."

"Not true; I think it's the other way around."

"Whatever. Let's just announce the winners."

"In fourth place, we have-"

"Dylan, with zero votes! Ha!"

"In third place-"

"Maximum Ride!"

"Tied for first, is…"

"Blackjack and You-Know-Who! How exactly did You-Know-Who tie with a Pegasus…?"

"Because Blackjack is awesome."

"True. Anyway, I vote for Blackjack."

"As do I, so I guess our vote evens out the tie, and Blackjack wins."

"Yes, go Blackjack!"

"That's the spirit! Now, who would win in a duel, Fenrir Greyback or Wolverine?"

"…not an easy one."

"I never said it was."

"I never said you said it was."

"I never said you said I said it was."

"I never said you said I said you said it was."

"I never-"

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As awesome as Blackjack is, it's funny he tied with Voldemort. Over Maximum Ride, too…**


	15. Day 15

**A/N: Now that I know Wolverine can't die, I totally say he would win… even if Greyback could use a wand!**

* * *

><p><span>Fenrir Greyback<span> is a creepy werewolf who is evil… (Or, you can see my earlier description of him.)

Wolverine is a werewolf (he is, right?) from… X-Men? I don't know… but I've heard of him! And he can never die.

* * *

><p>"I've made my vote, everyone!"<p>

"Nice to know, Fred, although I think we all have… well, who did you vote for?"

"Greyback!"

"…really? Wolverine won the vote, he can never die, and he's my vote."

"He can never die like You-Know-Who, or never die like Zeus?"

"Never die like Zeus."

"…I changed my mind!"

"Great."

"Yeah… Wolverine would totally win."

"He would if he was real."

"Yep. So, who would win in a duel, Dolores Umbridge-"

"The toad again?"

"-or Bella Cullen?"

"Another repeat! Anyway, that's too easy…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Two of the most annoying female fictional characters! …**


	16. Day 16

**A/N: I just got such a funny request… you'll see it in a week! Oh, and I've already cast my vote for that chapter! Not this one, though…**

**Okay, sorry it's kinda late in the day! I thought I had uploaded it, but I had only put it on the doc manager! Then I went to edit it, and Mozilla Firefox wouldn't load it. So now I'm on Internet Explorer (a program I wish to kill!) and it works... kind of...**

* * *

><p><span>Dolores Umbridge<span> is a Ministry-loving toad- oops, sorry toads, I didn't mean to insult you!

Bella Cullen is a vampire who is highly annoying from Twilight. She married Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>"Can I say who I voted for now?"<p>

"Sure, Fred."

"I VOTE FOR UMBI- I don't know what the rating is, so- UMBRIDGE!"

"Good save, because the rating is for all ages… and I agree with you, as do the majority of the voters."

"I never thought I would side with the toad…"

"Don't insult toads!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"So… who would win in a duel, Harry Potter or Percy-"

"Harry could beat our dear brother any day!"

"- or Percy JACKSON. Not WEASLEY."

"…oh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I shall vote at the beginning of the next chapter! Actually, I'm just stalling, and since I'm the author, I can! Mwahahaha! …anyway.**


	17. Day 17

**A/N: Why does it seem like I got double the reviews I usually get…? Well, that's not a bad thing. Also: if any of you here read my fics 'George Weasley and the Death Eater', 'Holed Away', and/or 'The Cloaked Woman' (the latter was the most popular, I must say), I AM FINALLY WORKING ON THE FOURTH INSTALLMENT. I have a chapter and a half written, but I don't want to get hopelessly behind, so I'm going to write at least most of it before I post it. Hopefully even all of it, but I'd love to get it out before September. :P**

**Oh, and my answer- depends. I read the SoN previews, and (SPOILER ALERT) Percy I think lost his invulnerability or whatever you want to call it, so it depends when the duel takes place. If it's before Percy went missing and all that- he would totally win. (Harry couldn't do anything to him unless he'd read the books and knew about the spot!) But if Percy is not invincible, then Harry would win… unless his wand is taken away, but what are the chances of that happening?**

**Also, it's another late-in-the-day chapter. But my grandma who I haven't seen since June 2010 arrived today! She loves playing games on Yahoo, so while she does that, I update this. Or in the morning, perhaps. Whenever I can, I'll try! : )**

**LONG AUTHORS NOTE!**

* * *

><p>If you don't know who <span>Harry Potter<span> is, please leave.

Percy Jackson is a demigod son of Poseidon (I couldn't think of the name, I was thinking Neptune! Lol.), but you should know who he is, or at least have a general idea since the series is so popular.

* * *

><p>"We got a ton of requests from this last vote! I guess it'll be a while for some of them!"<p>

"Nah, we only got eleven requests last night, George!"

"Versus the usual, one or two, tops."

"True."

"So, who won the vote, Fred?"

"Harry Potter, and I agree wholeheartedly."

"Ah… I don't, unless it took place after 'The Son of Neptune'."

"That book hasn't even come out yet!"

"I read the previews, so I know that Harry could defeat that Percy in a moment."

"…where was I when you read every popular book series around?"

"I think you were sleeping."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Who would win in a duel…"

"George Weasley-"

"Me? I didn't know that was allowed!"

"It is!"

"Well then, me or Fred Weasley?"

"I know my answer!"

"I know both of our answers…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I only got 4 requests for this one! Lol. Or was it 5...?  
><strong>


	18. Day 18

**A/N: Haha, I agree with everyone, it wasn't an easy one! I say George… for no apparent reason. :P**

**And Happy 4th to everyone in the USA! :D I don't think I can do fireworks though, STUPID DROUGHT.**

**The Hot Dog Eating Contest was fun to watch, I must say... Joey Chestnut won _again_, with 62 this year! I always find that entertaining. My mom finds it disgusting...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Fred Weasley<span> is one of the Weasley twins. He died, supposedly.

George Weasley is one of the Weasley twins. He lost an ear.

* * *

><p>"MY VOTE IS ME!"<p>

"I guessed that, Fred. You also won!"

"YES!"

"…I think I need to stop spending so much time with my girlfriend, otherwise I would've won. Er, no offense, baby."

"Baby?"

"At least I didn't call her 'Babah'. I don't think Angelina appreciated that."

"She loved it!"

"DID NOT!"

"Angelina?"

"I guess she's nearby, Fred."

"OBVIOUSLY I AM!"

"…Freaky."

"Yep."

"Well…"

"Um…"

"Er…"

"What an interesting conversation."

"Uh…"

"Who would win in a duel, since we're running out of time, Severus Snape or Filius Flitwick?"

"Erm…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I say… Snape. I don't know why. I just think he would win. Plus, Flitwick is… short. No offense to short people, but that might not be an advantage in some situations. Like dueling.**


	19. Day 19

**A/N: So… I, for once in my life, have nothing to say here… lol.**

* * *

><p><span>Severus Snape<span> was a Potions master and a DADA professor who loved Lily Evans but hated the Marauders. He was head of Slytherin.

Filius Flitwick is a Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw, who is part goblin, supposedly, and used to be a dueling champion.

* * *

><p>"So, Freddy, have you learned how to speak?"<p>

"That was years ago, _Georgie_."

"Was it? I thought it was only yesterday…"

"Ah, no."

"I must be developing Alzheimer's already…"

"Ah, so old, dear brother. You're a whole… 98, was it?"

"No, I'm 24!"

"…Oh."

"So, who won the vote, since I have… what's it called? And what's a vote?"

"Snape won… slimly old git."

"Darn, I was going for Flitwick."

"Same here."

"Who's Flitwick again? And why do we hate this Snake so much?"

"Snape, not Snake. Now, since I'm alone in this…"

"Who's Snape? I hear he's a real hot one!"

"…I am seriously freaked out right now."

"Ah, what, are you afraid of hot ol' Snape?"

"Who would win in a duel, uh, Winky, Spongebob, or, uh, Percy Jackson! Yeah, that's it… gotta go! To St. Mungos!"

"You know I was kidding, right?"

"…of course I knew that…"

"Sure you did…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three because I have almost 300 reviews!Well, and it was requested. What happened to 200, anyway? Well, thanks a lot for the reviews! : )**

**Oh, and I'm going to vote myself at the beginning of chapters now…**


	20. Day 20

**A/N: At first I voted for Percy, but now that I realized Spongebob is a SPONGE (I never thought about that!) I think he would win. I mean, you notice in the show (which I used to watch), he never gets killed despite all he does? Percy isn't totally invulnerable, and Winky… well, she's got great magic, but she cries too much and all, plus she's not invincible at all.**

* * *

><p><span>Winky<span> is a house-elf who used to belong to Barty Crouch (Sr. and Jr., in a way.). She was freed for a stupid reason (you should know it if you've read book 4), and she went to Hogwarts where she became a drunk house-elf. (That sounds kinda odd to me though…)

Spongebob is a sponge from one of the most popular tv shows I know, and he's a very annoying sponge with a laugh that sometimes makes me wish I was deaf…

Percy Jackson is a demigod son of Poseidon. But I've already explained him before.

* * *

><p>"You know, that one was just too easy, Fred."<p>

"Well, you were creeping me out, so I had to just do the first thing that came to mind!"

"Alright… and I totally vote for Percy Jackson."

"Why? Spongebob would totally cream him."

"Well, Percy is not only invulnerable (as far as I've read, anyway), but he is the only one with practically unlimited power. I mean, Winky cries too much, so she wouldn't win. But Spongebob is just a sponge who can talk!"

"Spongebob's laugh would make Percy forfeit."

"Not necessarily."

"Whatever. Anyway, before we get in another argument-"

"We just got in one!"

"Shut up. The winner of the vote was Percy. Now, who would win in a duel, Ginny Weasley-"

"Or… Clarisse la Rue?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: la Rue is Clarisse's last name, right? I think it is, but I'm not 100% sure. And yahoo, 300 reviews! :D But I'm serious, I never noticed 200! :P**


	21. Day 21

**A/N: Well, I would say the winner would be… um… Clarisse, because she has more training and plus her father is the god of war, so she's kinda set up to win. **

* * *

><p><span>Ginny Weasley<span> is Ron Weasley's sister (well, and Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione kinda), and Harry Potter's wife. She is a Gryffindor with a fiery temper and a bat-bogey hex.

Clarisse la Rue is a demigod daughter of Ares, and she also has a fiery temper, but not a bat-bogey hex. She does, however, have an electric spear.

* * *

><p>"So, um, I vote for Ginny."<p>

"Fred, that's only because Ginny threatened you with a bat-bogey hex if you don't."

"Not true!"

"It is true. And I don't care about the bat-bogey hex; Clarisse would probably win. Er, no offense, Ginny… she's just, uh, well, her dad is the god of war…"

"Nice save."

"Thanks."

"So, who won the vote?"

"Ginny, but I'm sure it's fixed, because she's Harry's wife and all."

"Or maybe they voted for her because she's the only real one."

"Well, everyone, it doesn't matter if they are real, dead, alive, or fake, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Fred…"

"What?"

"Who would win in a duel, Nymphadora-"

"She's going to kill you!"

"She's already dead. Now, Nymphadora Tonks, or Thalia Grace?"

"More Percy Jackson?"

"Yes."

"Oh, come on, people. Request some Total Drama Island characters!"

"That Canadian drama show?"

"Yes, I love it! Heather is such a-"

"This is rated G."

"Oh. Well, I say Geoff would get along the best with us. Maybe. Not sure though."

"Alright..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, you can request TDI characters, although let's just say those Muggles/Mortals/Mundanes don't stand a chance against anyone else. So, I prefer you request someone who stands a chance against a wizard or witch. Like a demigod, Shadowhunter, Downworlder, Caster, witch, wizard, or even a bird-kid.**


	22. Day 22

**A/N: I'm running out of daytime! My bff is already going to kill me! I was watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (can't wait for July 15 btw!) and she called and told me to go on some website, now I'm updating this instead. So be thankful I chose you guys over her! Lol.**

**Oh, and I vote for neither, because Tonks would win then Zeus would kill her. Hehe. Even though she's already dead. (Oh, don't get me wrong, I love her!)**

**Haha I just typed Tonks' name and Microsoft Works changed it to Nymph Dora. :P**

* * *

><p><span>Nymphadora Tonks<span> is a Metamorphagus (sp?) who is married to Remus Lupin (Moony! :D ).

Thalia Grace is a demigod daughter of Zeus who is also a Hunter of Artemis.

* * *

><p>"Phew, with all the Harry Potter movies on, we have to be at the 11:30 time slot on this blasted channel! Muggle stuff confuses me."<p>

"George, what's a movie and why does Harry have some?"

"I'll explain later. So, Tonks won the vote."

"I agree! She's a witch and she's married to a Marauder!"

"Well, I think Thalia would win because she's a demigod… or at least, her father would blast Tonks with his lightning bolt."

"So, you still say Tonks would win."

"Not quite, dear brother."

"Pretty much. Now, who would win in a duel, Severus Snape or Zoe Nightshade?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Zoe's name has an accent thingy over it, my laptop keyboard doesn't have that option and plus I don't think fanfiction allows it. :P Sorry this chapter's kinda rushed.**


	23. Day 23

**A/N: I hate to keep choosing the PJO characters, but I honestly think Zoe would win. She was a Hunter of Artemis- the most loyal one, there for millennia- so she had much more training than Snape, and plus, well, if you've read TC, you'd know how amazing she is. :P**

* * *

><p><span>Zoe Nightshade<span> was a Hunter of Artemis, and daughter of Atlas. She lived for millennia with Artemis, but died sometime in the 21st century after battling her father. (He was an evil Titan.)

Severus Snape was a Slytherin wizard who was enemies with the Marauders, loved Lily Evans, and worked as a double agent for Dumbledore and Voldemort.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! What is wrong with you people, voting for Snape!"<p>

"Fred, if you insult the viewers, our show will be cancelled."

"Oh… well… erm… sorry… but Zoe would totally win!"

"You don't even know who she is!"

"So? Anyone is better than Snape! Except for You-Know-Who, Bellatrix, the Malfoys, and Pettigrew."

"I don't like Snape either, but he's not as bad as you seem to think."

"You're losing your prankster spirit, George."

"Am not."

"You are."

"I'm not. Now, I vote for Zoe as well, because she is a hunter of Artemis, and she lived for millennia, so she's more experienced, that's for sure."

"Oh, so I did choose the right person!"

"…Yes. Now, who would win in a duel-"

"-Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way-"

"-or Clifford the Big Red Dog?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, Enoby. I mean Eboby. I mean enby. I mean 'eboby darknes demnta rvn wy (geddit cuz gerad way iz a hotie!)' Haha. You should read My Immortal. :P**


	24. Day 24

**A/N: Lol everyone voted for Clifford. :P First shutout since chapter 2, I think! Anyway, sorry I didn't technically get this chapter out July 10th, but midnight-ish is close enough, right? :P I was too busy… reading a legendary fic, planning a future fic, and watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! In my opinion, the worst movie, best book. :P And I already bought my HPDHP2 ticket! The showing I'm going to is 12:11 a.m! Lol. With only my brother, in the big city! Haha. Even though less than 100 people on have probably heard of that city. :P**

**Okay, I'll finish rambling now.**

**Oh, I forgot to say: I vote for Clifford too. He's pretty cool, and obviously magic was used to get his color and size, so maybe he's an Animagus… that'd be cool!**

* * *

><p><span>Clifford the Big Red Dog<span> is a big red dog from a children's cartoon. He is owned by Emily Elizabeth I-Forgot-Her-Surname and I think was mischievous. Then again, I haven't seen or read that in years, so what do I remember?

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way is the 'protagonist' of My Immortal, by Tara Gilesbie. She was a goff who went around having affairs with Harry, Draco, Snape, Remus, Ron I think, and who knows who else. The story had 44 chapters before it was abandoned, and it no longer exists on . PM me or ask in a review if you want the link for an insanely funny version of it with commentary from the author.

In My Immortal Language for the latter of the two:

Enoby Dak'nes Dmeintia Ranev Wya iz da portgist o my imortal bi (geddit cuz im bi?1) tara gilebie se wuz a goff wo wnt arud havin afars wid vampire darco snap loopin diabolo I tink n wo nows wo else da stry hd 4$ chptrz bfor it wuz abndond n it no lngr exsts on pm me r ak in a rviwif u wnt da lnk 4 n insnly funy vsion of it wih comentery from tha athor.

Haha that was hard to write. :p

* * *

><p>"I VOTE FOR CLIFFORD!"<p>

"SO DO I!"

"Enoby is so scary…"

"She sure is… I'm so glad we were spared from the awful piece of- oh, the rating."

"I agree, for sure. So, George, Clifford won, right?"

"Yeah, it was a shutout."

"Awesome. Looks like you people really do know who to vote for."

"Yeah, just remember, Snape is not the most pleasant of people. Clearly, some of you forgot that."

"George, weren't you just yesterday telling me not to insult the viewers?"

"Yes, and I didn't insult the viewers. Snape isn't watching this."

"Ha ha."

"Aw, glad you appreciate humor."

"Ha ha again."

"Ha ha ha. Who would win in a duel, Fred Weasley-"

"Me."

"-or Thalia Grace?"

"Me."

"I know you think so."

"THINK so?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last of the PJO for a while. I must say I'm a bit relieved. Haha. Not that I don't love PJO, it's my 2nd favorite fandom. :P**


	25. Day 25

**A/N: *Sobs* I keep hearing Daniel Radcliffe's voice in my head rather than my own! I even hear it right now! *Sigh* There is not such a thing as too much Harry Potter! :P Oh and I vote for Fred because he's awesome. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>You have to know who <span>Fred Weasley<span> is.

Thalia Grace is a demigod daughter of Zeus, and a Hunter of Artemis.

* * *

><p>"Fred, we both agree, along with most of the viewers, that you'd win."<p>

"Yes! I'm so awesome!"

"Mhm."

"So, we only have a five minutes left of programming! Blasted Twilight movies!"

"We got delayed because of TWILIGHT? Those stupid sparkling vampire-wannabes!"

"Relax, if we prank Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart, we'll be alright. Oh, throw in Taylor Lautner."

"I thought the main characters were two guys and one girl."

"Erm, Taylor Lautner is male…"

"Oh."

"Yeah. So, who would win in a duel, Rubeus Hagrid or Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback?"

"They'd never duel."

"Not the point."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, I know. :P But I've been busy multitasking all day. At one point I was talking to 4 people at once, on different websites. Yeah, kinda hard. :P Oh, and I am now officially obsessed with Cedric Diggory as well as Fred, George, the Marauders minus Peter, and Draco. In HP alone. : ) And I do quite like my versions of Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Cho, and Luna. I love my ooc Percy! Lol. I need to stop talking about this fic so much, I have only written one chapter and there'll probably be over a hundred. :P PM me or ask in a review if you want my summary that I've written.**


	26. Day 26

**A/N: Hey, I'm alive! Sorry it took so long, I was grounded, but now I'm allowed on fanfiction. No other website… and I got the one that I really care about. :P Not complaining though! Anyway, I was still allowed to go to the midnight release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2! :D It was so awesome! I dressed as Hermione with bushy hair and a purple bathrobe. :P I'm going to ramble about the movie now.**

**Warning: HPDHP2 spoilers.**

**Okay, people in my theater screamed when Bellatrix was killed and when Nagini was killed. But no noise when Voldemort was killed. O.o**

**I hated that white light before the limbo! Luckily, I'm still not blind.**

**Remus and Tonks got justice at last! I mean, a whole 5 seconds devoted to their death! In exchange for Colin, I suppose. And I just realized they never showed Wormtail's death in the movie. Oh, and what ever happened to Teddy?**

**I was thinking I might cry when Fred died. BUT THEY GAVE HIM NO DEATH SCENE! AND GEORGE SEEMED OKAY WITH FRED'S DEATH! I suppose Oliver Phelps is to blame for the latter, but David Yates could have included an epic death scene!**

**The Gringotts break-in rocked. :D**

**Voldemort **_hugged_** Draco. That seriously creeped me out. I was like, are there now 2 gay guys in HP? Ah, yes, Dumbledore and Voldemort… such a wonderful couple. :P Lol. Can you imagine how Draco would've felt? Or how Tom Felton actually felt? Oh, and Tom Felton has a youtube account where he has music. I was listening to one song, and it was like Draco Malfoy was singing 'in Hawaii' or whatever… it was very strange. **

**My brother's sort-of girlfriend (who was with us) cried at Snape's memories. I wanted to, but I don't cry easily. I think they did a great job on that part though. :')**

**Anyway, I really love Snape now too. So, now I have- Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, James, Draco, Cedric, and Snape! Haha, wish me luck finding a real boyfriend someday! **

**Ah, and I loved the scene when Neville killed Nagini. He had just sliced off her head with the sword of Gryffindor and his face was like 'Carry on then, nothing unusual.' Lol.**

**And the epilogue was good, but I feel it should've been more lengthy. **

**One more thing- I loved how Harry broke the Elder Wand and all, but he seriously should've fixed his Phoenix Feather wand first. **

**Alright, on with the story now! **

**I vote for Norberta, because Hagrid wouldn't hurt her and she's a dragon, by the way. Haha. Almost forgot that part.**

* * *

><p><span>Rubeus Hagrid<span> is a half-giant who loves magical creatures and has a very kind heart.

Norberta is a Norwegian Ridgeback who was illegally hatched in Hagrid's hut and then sent to Romania to be cared for by Charlie Weasley and friends.

* * *

><p>"Boy, Harry sure does have a lot of great movies."<p>

"Sure does, George. We went to the midnight release, and it was such a great movie. Only one problem- I wanted a death scene!"

"Well, Fred, maybe the producers realized you aren't actually dead."

"Maybe…"

"Anyway, on with the show. This is not a reflection of the movie. Norberta won the vote, rightfully, I say."

"I agree with you."

"Okay."

"So…"

"Who would win in a duel, Kronos, You-Know-Who, Valentine Morgenstern, Sarafine… Duchannes?…, The One Who Is The One, Chris Maclean, Chef Hatchet, Andrew Baumer (Bummer), Ron the Rent-a-cop, or Hans Gunther-Hagen?"

"Wow, the bad guy from every series basically!"

"Yep!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I guess it wasn't such a bad thing I had to go so long without updating, I needed an excuse for this duel. :P And it's basically PJO vs. HP vs. Mortal Instruments vs. Beautiful Creatures vs. Witch and Wizard vs. TDI vs. Stoked vs. 6teen vs. Maximum Ride (FANG, to be exact).**


	27. Day 27

**A/N: I vote for Kronos, although Valentine is the best of them all. No, actually, he's second, as Ron the Rent-A-Cop is the best. : ) I loved him in the Dude of the Living Dead episode!**

**Okay, wow. I got as far as putting this on the doc manager, but I forgot to actually post it. So, so sorry! I'm going to copy and paste my author's note that I wrote before I experienced major deja vu and realized what happened.**

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while! I've just been busy… er… I blame… David Yates, this time. :P (I always have to blame someone, it's funny!) I blame him because he directed the movie which got my obsession started at an all new level. There might be someone reading this who remembers I used to be obsessed with Fred and George, to the point where I dreamt about them… Well, Draco Malfoy is my new neighbor, I'm so obsessed with him right now! I had a dream about him last night… Malfoy Manor somehow appeared in my neighborhood, and we were friends, and Lucius was evil (wasn't he always?) and Narcissa wasn't evil, and… oh, the weirdest part: Draco kept turning into my real-life best friend, then turning back… it was creepy! I woke up and laid in bed for an hour trying to continue the dream. Lol.  
>I'll stop rambling now…<br>Oh, wait! The main reason I updated in the first place! Well, I have exactly 10,000 hits! And almost 500 reviews! I never even thought it would reach 200 reviews… so, thanks a ton! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Voldemort<span> is an evil wizard who died. (…)

Kronos is the Titan Lord… and he died, as much as an immortal being can die.

Valentine Morgenstern was a Shadowhunter who was dedicated to killing all Downworlders and Shadowhunters and building a new race. He is Clary's (the protagonist of the Mortal Instruments) father.

Sarafine (I think her surname is Duchannes.) is a Dark Caster who is evil. She hasn't died… yet. Lol.

Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen is an evil mad scientist who killed Fang 'by accident', and he hasn't died… yet. Lol.

The One Who Eats Broccoli… er… The One Who Is The One… is the ruler of the New Order in Witch and Wizard, and he hasn't died… yet.

Ron the Rent-a-cop is a Vietnam war veteran who works as a rent-a-cop in the Galleria Mall in Canada on the show 6teen. The show is over, and he did not die. :P

Chris Maclean is the evil host of Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, and Revenge of the Island (to be released). He makes teenagers do all sorts of deadly challenges and he got most of them almost killed back in the fall… or was it the winter? I wish he would die, but no luck yet. : (

Chef Hatchet is a horrible chef on TDI and the other seasons. He is not dead yet, and he is similar to Ron the Rent-a-cop.

Andrew Baumer (Bummer) is the owner of Surfer's Paradise, a crappy tourist-like hotel where the main characters of Stoked all work. I don't like him, but I don't think he is going to die.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we have a tie! Between Kronos and You-Know-Who."<p>

"I vote for You-Know-Who!"

"I vote for Kronos… so we still have a tie."

"Cool!"

"…Yeah. Now, who would win in a duel, Albus Dumbledore or Minnie McGonagall?"

"You said Minnie!"

"So I did…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I know it's short. :/ I love calling her Minnie! :D  
><strong>


	28. Day 28

**A/N: I know, it's been forever! I just needed a break- updating every day really takes my ideas. From now on, this is just going to be every other day… Oh yeah, and I could write a super long rant right now. :D I'm not going to though. Haha. Also, for this chapter, be thanking the thunderstorm that's outside my house right now- if it weren't for that, I'd be in the shower, thus I wouldn't update today. (Although the shower does give me great ideas for other fics…)**

**Also, I vote for Dumbledore. I mean, he's so powerful, even though I do like Minnie better.**

**Oh, one more thing- _HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND JKR!_ And that guy who plays Vernon in the movies. (It's his b-day too, right…?)**

* * *

><p><span>Albus Dumbledore<span> was already explained in this fic.

Minerva McGonagall is a Transfiguration professor who can turn into a cat.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'll bet some of you thought the show was canceled."<p>

"Well, Fred, the best shows always are canceled… except for two."

"Which shows? I don't recall our show or Blue Collar TV being canceled!"

"…our show wasn't canceled, correct. But, er, Blue Collar TV was canceled years ago… too bad, because I had a great Redneck Yard of the Week to send in! That guy had over fifty tractors in his yard!"

"It was canceled! NO! That was the funniest show I've ever seen, before ours!"

"All the good shows were canceled, except two, I told you!"

"What are the 'good' shows, anyway?"

"Well, this-"

"Duh."

"-Blue Collar TV, Stoked-"

"Stoked…?"

"-it's about a bunch of kids in Canada who love surfing-"

"Oh…"

"-and the fourth season of Total Drama-"

"I won't even ask…"

"-hasn't come out, it was due at the end of June, and 6teen was finished."

"You watch a lot of teleyvision."

"Not really…"

"That's four shows you watch! I only watch one!"

"…technically, both of us only watch one- our own."

"Technicalities!"

"Well, Fred, lots of kids nowadays-"

"You sound so old…"

"Shut it. Lots of kids nowadays watch a lot more television-"

"You said it wrong."

"I said it right. Now, as I was saying, lots of kids nowadays watch a lot more television than us."

"…how do you know this?"

"News."

"Oh."

"So, speaking of television…"

"Teleyvision!"

"Television. Speaking of it, Dumbledore won the vote, and I agree."

"Yeah… I love Minnie and all, but Dumbledore is really powerful…"

"Exactly. Who would win in a duel, a Dramione fangirl or a Romione fangirl?"

"What are those?"

"A Dramione fangirl thinks that Draco Malfoy and Hermione make a perfect couple, and a Romione one thinks the same about Hermione and Ickle Ronniekins."

"Dramione is creepy."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I like both Dramione and Romione, myself. : ) Then again, I love Draco Malfoy… although I prefer him with Astoria. NOT HARRY by the way. Lol. And this is not a place to talk about pairings, so… just review. :P Because Harry Potter said so. And it's his birthday, so he gets every wish he wants! Except bringing people back from the dead, or, just anything you can't wish for in Aladdin.**


	29. Day 29

**A/N: You wouldn't believe how many Youtube videos there are that are basically fanfiction- I think Draco actually was killed by Buckbeak in one of them… But anyway, I've kept my word so far, I updated today! : ) Also, all those shows Fred and George watched, those are basically the only shows I watch. Well, watched, really. I only left out Scooby Doo, the Powerpuff Girls, Barney, all those kid shows I used to watch.**

**And I vote for the Dramione fangirl, because I think they'd be more vicious. I can't speak for myself, though, I like both. Romione more often though.**

**Alright, THANK THE STICKY NOTES for this chapter. You see, earlier I tried to post this, but was not working. So I left myself a note on my sticky notes (a gadget on my laptop) to update this... I'd totally forgotten about it! I'm glad I didn't end up re-writing this chapter, I've done that before, not posted a chapter and then rewritten it... haha.**

* * *

><p><span>Dramione Fangirls<span> support Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger as a romantic couple.

Romione Fangirls support Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as a romantic couple.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think of poor Hermione being with Malfoy, Fred?"<p>

"I think that's the worst idea since… since Twilight."

"I thought it was the worst idea since My Immortal."

"Oh, please change the subject!"

"So, who won the vote?"

"I don't know, you were in charge of counting them!"

"No, you were! See, look at this calendar," George grabbed a calendar that was just out of the camera's view, "it's on August. 2nd of August, 2011, it says 'Fred' in the little box. That means you were supposed to count the votes from the previous episode!"

"…oh. Well, I thought that since it's not every day anymore, it would be your turn… you see, this way, I'll be stuck doing it every day."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"No, I'm saying what because you're actually right? What was I thinking!"

"Probably dreaming about my girlfriend…"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ANGELINA, FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"You used to be!"

"NOT THE POINT!"

"So, what is the point?"

"Let's just get on with the show!"

"Alright, but we don't know who won."

"Well, go get the votes and we'll count them!"

"Fine…"

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes Later…<strong>

* * *

><p>"And the winner is…"<p>

"ROMIONE FANGIRL!"

"Good, because Dramione is insane."

"You got that right! Now, who would win in a duel, speaking of which, Draco Malfoy, or…"

"Harry Potter!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did I actually write 'whom' or did Doc Manager screw up again? :P**

**Draco vs. Harry. I know who I like better and who I know would win. :) I like Draco better, but I'll give my vote Thursday.**


	30. Day 30

**A/N: Aaaand the one I choose is- Harry to win the duel! Although I love Draco : ) But, you know, Harry's quite powerful…**

* * *

><p><span>Harry Potter<span> is the protagonist of Harry Potter. (No, really?)

Draco Malfoy is Harry Potter's rival, and a Slytherin son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who joined the Death Eaters at age 16. (It was hard to stick to canon for that description!)

* * *

><p>"So, I hope we all know who the winner is."<p>

"Based on the majority of the votes, Fred, we all do- Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, go Harry, kick that ferret's-"

"Fred…"

"Kick that ferret's tail!"

"Better."

"So, who would win in a duel-"

"Albus Dumbledore-"

"Need I continue?"

"-or Severus Snape?"

"…maybe there is a bit of competition, but only because Snape killed Dumbledore."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know it's kinda boring and short- I needed to get this out early though. I'm waiting for my Pottermore entrance email! I'M SO EXCITED! I need to check my email again after I post this! :D**

**OH MY GOSH, YES! IT WORKED! I GOT INTO POTTERMORE! NOW I JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR ANOTHER EMAIL, BUT I GET EARLY ACCESS! YAHOO! I NEED TO HAVE A PARTY! :D  
><strong>


	31. Day 31

**A/N: Haha, I didn't have that Pottermore party. :P But I did finally upload the first chapter of a long-awaited sequel, so I am actually pretty excited. Still. : )**

**Oh, and I vote for Dumbledore… he's the most powerful wizard in a long time, even if Snape is up there.**

**One last thing- I will no longer provide descriptions for the characters unless they are either not from Harry Potter or if they are minor characters, like Leanne or Verity, that plenty of people forgot about.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Fred, are you sane today?"<p>

"…sane as ever, why?"

"Just checking."

"What made you check? I don't recall you having ever done so before."

"Ah… let's just say Lee had something to do with it."

"What did he do?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"So I can plan revenge, what else?"

"Alright, I'll tell you if you let me join in the revenge."

"Deal."

"Okay, he seems to have spread a rumor about you being insane- all you'll talk about is Umbridge and Fudge getting married and having millions of little idiot toad babies."

"THAT BLOODY GIT!"

"Yeah… so, what about revenge?"

"Well, I'll tell you later- A, this is public television, and B, we're running out of time."

"Alright. So, Dumbledore won the vote."

"That he did, rightfully, I may add."

"Yes. Now, we need to hurry up."

"Who would win in a duel,"

"Gilderoy Lockhart or Dolores Umbridge?"

"Ah, I hate them both…"

"So do I, trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 599 reviews! I wasn't even expecting 100! So, thanks a bunch everyone! :)**


	32. Day 32

**A/N: You guys sure are showing the toad respect! (Just kidding.) Haha, I call her Um*****… and yeah, I vote for her. Only because she's more powerful and has more memory- also, even before he lost his memory, Lockhart was good at memory charms, but not really anything else…**

* * *

><p>"I was trying to forget about that awful toad, why'd you have to mention her?"<p>

"Well, Fred, she was requested. It's that simple… oh, and she'll be on this show a lot more."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"…yes."

"NO!"

"Alright, I get it. Oh, and Umbi- er… Umbridge… is currently in Azkaban, but I'm sure she'd be delighted to hear that she won the vote! Lockhart, meanwhile, is gaining more memory, and he doesn't know about this show."

"Maybe we should tell him, so he doesn't get his ego inflated again?"

"No, nothing could help that, I'm afraid… he's a lost cause."

"Too bad, but at least he won't end up our step dad someday…"

"What?"

"Well, you know mum is in love with him…"

"Yeah, but he's not in love with her."

"Love potion?"

"Fred, maybe you should stop talking. I don't want to de-gnome the garden."

"Fine."

"So, who would win in a duel,"

"Gilderoy Lockhart-"

"Again?"

"-or Bella Cullen?"

"Depends when the duel happens."

"Right now, in 2011!"

"Alright, was Bella even a teenager then?"

"I don't know, when does Twilight take place?"

"No idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this takes place in 2011- it does make the idea of Fred and Angelina still not being married kind of odd, but I guess it works. **

**I honestly have no idea when Twilight happened- I can't vote properly if Bella is, say, 10 in 2011... let's just say she's 18, until further notice.  
><strong>


	33. Day 33

**A/N: I just read a little bit of New Moon… all I have to say is, even though Bella jumped off a cliff, it was boring! Sorry any Twihards, I just don't like it very much. It could be because I read Ella Enchanted and fanfiction all day, but who knows. Anyway, I vote for Lockhart, because… well, yeah, if knew a little about his life by OotP, I'm sure he'd have learned enough spells by 2011 to defeat anyone from Twilight… especially Bella. :P**

**Oh, and I'll probably always be updating relatively late in the day- I guess that's just my style.**

* * *

><p><span>Bella Cullen<span> is the vampire wife of Edward Cullen, from Twilight, but surely you already knew that.

* * *

><p>"This was really a hard vote."<p>

"I agree, George. I mean, the guy with no memory versus the egotistical wizard with no memory? Such a hard choice. Lockhart, hands down."

"I think Bella would win. I mean, she has all that vampire strength and all. Lockhart couldn't even repel pixies before he lost his memory."

"True, true, I remember Ickle Ronniekins told us about that lesson. I still say Lockhart, though."

"Alright."

"So, what do the fans say?"

"The fans say that the winner would be…"

"Yes?"

"Lockhart!"

"Wonderful, they agree with me!"

"Well, about 25 percent of the votes were for Bella."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… now, who would win in a _prank duel_, Fred and George Weasley-"

"No one could beat us!"

"-or Travis and Connor Stoll?"

"Oh, you need to stop using all the requests. No offense to whoever suggested this, but the answer is so obvious!"

"Fred, don't lose us our viewers."

"…Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, I don't think it's a bad suggestion, although by now I've forgotten who requested that. I've gotten so many requests. Then I added some of my own to my list… Okay, and don't forget, this is a prank duel, not a real duel. :) So it's not the power of wands vs. the power of demigod sons of Hermes.**


	34. Day 34

**A/N: I knew I would get this out late in the day without trying! I've just been busy cleaning my room today. :/ Anyway, I vote for Fred and George… they are the prank masters.**

* * *

><p><span>Travis and Connor Stoll<span> are twin brothers, sons of Hermes, who love to tell jokes and play pranks. (Although the only prank I can think of from the books is when they did something or other to the Demeter cabin.)

* * *

><p>"Yes, we won!"<p>

"Of course, George, it's too obvious!"

"It is, it is."

"Yes."

"Now…"

"Just out of curiosity, where did you put my-"

"Oh, that? Don't mention that on TV, please, it's under your bed."

"Why on earth would I not mention that on TV?"

"Oh, I don't know, because there are 5-year-olds watching this?"

"I thought it was rated PG-13?"

"No, it's rated PG."

"…Oh. So, anyone can watch it with a parent?"

"Yeah, but if you're over 10 years old, you probably watch it alone."

"But that's breaking the law!"

"No it isn't."

"If it's rated PG, Parental Guidance-"

"Clearly you didn't read subsection B, paragraph 7 of that law book."

"Why would I?"

"Read it and you'll find out I'm right."

"Fine."

"Now, who would win in a duel, Winky or Buckbeak?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, once again, I came up with something before I really knew what I was doing! Love when that happens.**


	35. Day 35

**A/N: Yay, I got it out on time! Barely. :) Anyway, I forgot who requested this one (it's been a while!) but I quite like the idea. Oh, and I vote for Buckbeak.**

* * *

><p>"And the winner is…"<p>

"DUMBLEDORE!"

"Um, Fred?"

"What?"

"Dumbledore was not an option."

"…But… you said Dumbledore won after you counted the votes!"

"I didn't say that, and you counted the votes."

"Oh… right… that was just my dream…"

"Right… so, who really won?"

"Um…"

"Fred, you did count the votes, right?"

"Yeah… who won again…?"

"FRED!"

"Oh yeah, Buckbeak!"

"Good thing you remembered, and I quite agree with the outcome of the vote."

"Same here."

"Great. Who would win in a duel, Albus Dumbledore from A Very Potter Musical, or Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Oh, that's right, 'What the hell is a Hufflepuff?' Dumbledore doesn't even know she exists, so that would be an interesting duel!"

"That's for sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now, if it was Dumbledore from canon, it would actually be harder. (I imagine the founders are quite powerful as well.) But really, I don't think AVPM Dumbledore is any more powerful than canon Dean Thomas. 'I'm not Dumbledore, I have this beard!' 'Yeah, I'm the world's biggest Zefron fan!' :P**


	36. Day 36

**A/N: So I'm nearly two hours late… I read the Son of Neptune, okay? I mean, not the one by Rick, but this one was seriously just as good. If you want to read it, it's in my community (go to my profile and go to the bottom), or if you're too lazy for that, just ask me for the link. Oh, and it contains The Lost Hero spoilers (duh).**

**Anyway, I talk about PJO enough in this fic to make it a crossover, so I'll stop now. : )**

**One more thing, I vote for Helga Hufflepuff…**

**Oh, and I just thought of something- I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. **

**Not sure If I already did a disclaimer and didn't feel like checking...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I must say, Starkid Potter could give us a run for our money, Fred, that musical is amazing."<p>

"True art, it is."

"Definitely. Only problem, I haven't seen us in it."

"Well, we haven't finished Act 2... Or the sequel."

"True, true."

"Yes. Anyway, who won the vote?"

"Who do you think?"

"Hufflepuff."

"Correct!"

"Well, you guys are just too smart, aren't you?"

"…Yeah…"

"Now, everyone probably knows the answer since you're so smart, probably a load of Ravenclaws, but I'll ask anyway. Who would win in a duel, Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. If I counted correctly (hey, it's almost 2 am), Hufflepuff won by one vote… I hope I counted correctly! If not, I'll just count my own vote or something… :P**


	37. Day 37

**A/N: And I'm late again, updating in the early hours of the morning. : ) This time it's because I'm reading 3 legendary stories at once… :P**

**Happy birthday to Percy Jackson, even if he isn't real.**

**And I vote for… Hermione. I don't know why, I just do!**

* * *

><p>"I know dear Hermione won the vote. After all, she's a Weasley now. She must have beat Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."<p>

"Well, Fred, I hate to break it to you, but…"

"NO! HE CAN'T HAVE WON!"

"…Hermione won the vote."

"YES! And who are you, Jeff Foxworthy? Scaring me like that!"

"Ah, glad you got the hint. Yes, I was impersonating Jeff Foxworthy… Are you smarter than a 5th grader?"

"No."

"I see…"

"Yeah… well, to change the subject-"

"Who would win in a duel, Parvati Patil-"

"-or Padma Patil?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't watched Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader in a while! Er… not really the point. Anyway, this one came to me randomly, just like most chapters- and ideas. I got the idea for this fic after reading City of Ashes, because some guy in… Taki's, was it?, asked 'who would win in a fight, Dumbledore from Harry Potter or Magnus Bane?' or something like that. Oh, and don't request that, because it's already on my list. : )**


	38. Day 38

**A/N: Alright, it's way past my bedtime, but I have to update this, even if it's 2 hours late. I've just been busy doing nothing all night… Again. Anyway, I vote for Padma… I don't know why.**

* * *

><p>"Another pair of identical twins, but of course, they aren't nearly as awesome of us."<p>

"Fred, deflate your ego."

"It's already flat!"

"Your ego is about as flat as a brand new pillow."

"Oi!"

"Just speaking the truth."

"Let's change the subject…"

"Ah, great idea! Parvati won the vote, by the way."

"Go Gryffindor!"

"Yes. Now then, who would win in a duel, Dobby or Moaning Myrtle?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I know it's short, but I really need to get to bed. I don't think I can do anything to make myself update earlier until school starts, so just be patient, it's only until Thursday. Then again, homework… so, who knows. But I will update every other day, as long as I can. Maybe this year I'll start doing my homework as soon as I get home rather than waiting until 7 pm… Hm. Whatever it takes to update, I guess.**


	39. Day 39

**A/N: I hope I can update this weekend- there may be a hurricane hitting my area, so… not sure. I'll try though. : ) And my vote depends on the type of duel, I guess, if it's a not-over-till-there's-death kind, Myrtle would win, because she's already dead. If it's just until the other flees or is unconscious (like in Pokemon), Dobby would definitely win. He has house-elf magic, and Myrtle is a crybaby.**

* * *

><p>"And the winner is…"<p>

"Dobby!"

"The same house-elf that nearly killed Harry Potter!"

"The same one!"

"Amazing, that house-elf, rest in peace Dobby."

"Yes. Now, who would win in a duel, Rubeus Hagrid-"

"Who uses his first name?"

"-or Cornelius Fudge?"

"I'm hungry."

"Fred…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it's not even 30 minutes late for once! Only because I have to go to bed earlier, and I don't want to be forced to not update, just because of school. (I don't want to get up at 6 am!)**


	40. Day 40

**A/N: I forgot my bedtime is now 9:01! Good thing I'm updating early! Lol. I vote for… Hagrid, because he's practically invincible being half-giant and all, plus he has that pink umbrella and Grawp could help him. Fudge is just an idiot with a wand.**

* * *

><p>"If Fudge ever saw the nasty comments those voters made up…"<p>

"Well, George, he'd probably just resign in anger! Though I hear he's retired…"

"Yeah, 'Fuggie' is 'an idiot with a wand' for sure!"

"That's just too obvious! Now, what's this I hear about Choco-Idiot winning the vote?"

"Oh, that was just some made-up story of mine."

"I see… so Hagrid won?"

"Obviously."

"Right… now, who would win in a duel, Severus Snape or Barbie, as in the Barbie doll?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Imagine any Barbie you want. I'm still deciding between Barbie with a G.I. Joe's gun and Hannah Montana Barbie- oh, and the regular Barbie, of course. Anyway, I'm running out of time here, so I had to cut this kind of short.**


	41. Day 41

**A/N: No school, on the 2nd day! Wonderful, it is. :P Anyway, all I've gotten so far of the hurricane is rain, rain, and more rain… but at 4 pm, we had the windows boarded up, so it was dark enough to be 10 pm! Anyway, I vote for Snape. : ) Oh, and if I don't update by Thursday, assume I have no internet/computer. And if I don't update by January 2012, assume I'm dead. Although I doubt a category 2 is enough for that. Oh, and apparently some areas have already lost power, in case any of you guys are also experiencing this… I just filled up a bathtub with water.**

* * *

><p><span>Barbie<span> is a plastic doll, quite popular among little girls.

* * *

><p>"A lot of our American viewers have requested a certain duel…"<p>

"Evil vs. Evil…"

"You could call it that."

"Right. But first, we must reveal the winner of our previous duel."

"Snape vs. Barbie…"

"The winner…"

"Snape, the greasy git!"

"He was light, perhaps, but still a greasy git!"

"Definitely. Now, the duel you've been waiting for since the beginning of the show…"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Or-Namer-Shall-Die-A-Painful-Death…"

"Or Hurricane Irene?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, no one actually requested that. But I just couldn't resist, even though I have a ton of requests! And just go with the Irene that exists as of August 26, 2011, because that's when the question was asked. It's a category 2, somewhere over 500 miles wide, and 100 mph winds. So, the non-living thing or Voldemort?**

**Oh, and just a random fact- I'm probably only obsessed with hurricanes because my name is Katrina… I'm older than Hurricane Katrina though. (Duh.)**


	42. Day 42

**A/N: Wow, it's already midnight? Time flies when you're bored, I guess… anyway, I'm alive, and there's, like, no damage to my home! Just a little tree damage and tons of debris that we already cleaned up… Oh, and you might have already heard this, but I need to spread the word- A VERY POTTER THREEQUEL IS COMING OUT IN 2012! :D With Darren Criss still! Also, I heard Evanna Lynch is in it- if that's true, I need to hurry up and finish Act 2 and AVPS!**

**Alright, now, I vote for Irene, because it's a hurricane! The day I asked that it was worse than it is now, too… this was a hard one!**

* * *

><p><span>Hurricane Irene<span> is a hurricane that hit Hispaniola and the Bahamas, and was predicted to hit the US East Coast as a category 3 or 4, although it hit my area as a… 1, I believe, and I live in an area that got hit Friday night into Saturday evening. (Then again, don't we all know this, at least in part?)

* * *

><p>"How could You-Know-Who beat a hurricane? That's impossible."<p>

"You know, Fred, there is a spell to calm hurricanes."

"There is?"

"Well, according to Ron, there is…"

"So, there isn't."

"Well, I don't know, he's been hanging with Hermione for, what, twenty years, this Halloween?"

"Yeah, but he's probably trying to get us back for all the pranks we've pulled on him."

"Maybe…"

"Definitely."

"So, most voters seem to think Hurricane Irene would win."

"Correctly!"

"You wish."

"You wish."

"Nice comeback…"

"Nice comeback…"

"Fred!"

"Fred!"

"Who would win in a duel, Fred Weasley or Fred Figglehorn?"

"Who would win in a duel, Fred Weasley or Fred Figglehorn?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, thank you to those who wished me luck in the hurricane! :) Also, Fred Figglehorn (sp?) is that guy Fred on Youtube… I've only watched him once, not really a fan, but he is pretty funny.**

**Fanfiction's spellcheck is creepy. It underlined (in red) one Weasley, but not the other. Then it un-underlined it... o.O They were spelled the same!**


	43. Day 43

**A/N: So, two things to say: one, my substitute teacher is called Mr. Cullen (lol). And two, I know what happened to the dinosaurs! Noah forgot to bring them on the Ark with him… :P (Noah's Ark, Bible story…)**

**Alright, I vote for Fred Weasley. He's. A. Wizard.**

* * *

><p><span>Fred Figglehorn<span> is a Youtube star who does parodies of... well, real life, I suppose. http : / www. youtube . com / user / fred

* * *

><p>"That guy Fred is strange, but hilarious!"<p>

"I suppose so, but I prefer 'thecomputernerd01'."

"Oh, that guy who makes those senseless parodies?"

"Exactly. Anyway, who won the vote? I hope it's a blowout, because Fred Figglehorn would definitely win."

"OI! I'll have you know that I won, with only a single vote for that lesser Muggle!"

"'Lesser Muggle'? You sound like a Slytherin… don't betray me!"

"I am not a bloody Slytherin!"

"Sure you aren't…"

"Just ask the Sorting Hat!"

"Er… I can't just go into McGonagall's office and take it, you know."

"Sure you can!"

"No…"

"Yes!"

"Whatever. Who would win in a duel, Winky, Kreacher, or Dobby?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, I hate having such an early bedtime! I was hoping to update this AND finish reading this really good Draco/Ginny fic I found… Anyway, I'd better post this before I run out of time. :/**

**One last thing: I did alter this request a bit by adding Kreacher... but, it's a battle of the house elves now! :)**


	44. Day 44

**A/N: Great, now I have 'Harry Potter in 99 seconds' stuck in my head… So… I vote for Kreacher, because he probably knew dark house elf magic as well, being the Black's house-elf and all.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you look so grumpy, George?"<p>

"Why do you think?"

"Because I hogged the compooter all day?"

"Close."

"Er… because I got my Pottermail email and you didn't?"

"Yes! It's so unfair- we're twins! We should get them together! My only comfort is the fact that you're in Slytherin!"

"OI! You probably will be too!"

"No way, I'm a Gryffindor through and through!"

"That quiz is phony anyway! You know, I think there are more Ravenclaws than any other house- as if! Intelligence is more of a rare quality than bravery or loyalty!"

"Well-spoken, but I still don't forgive you."

"I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO GET MY POTTERMORE EMAIL!"

"You know you were praying for it!"

"WAS NOT! I'M NOT EVEN RELIGIOUS!"

"You know you were!"

"WAS NOT!"

"Whatever, you guys, ignore him. He probably confounded J.K. Rowling- there's no other way!"

"OI! DID NOT!"

"So, Dobby won, I agree, and who would win in a duel, Severus Snape or Severus Snape from A Very Potter Musical?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know Fred would not be in Slytherin. But a lot of people on facebook say they were sorted in a different house then where they think they belong- I mean, I'm starting to doubt I'll be a Ravenclaw after all! Luckily I wouldn't mind any house, even Slytherin. :) Alright, anyway, it's once again past my bedtime, so… adios!**


	45. Day 45

**A/N: I am so desperate for that Pottermore email! I'm still deciding whether or not it's a good idea to pray for it… I vote for the real Snape- do I need to state my reasons? Although AVPM Snape is hilarious, don't get me wrong!**

* * *

><p>"The outcome of this vote sure surprised me, everyone. Oh, wait, are you wondering why I'm alone, and Fred isn't here? That jerk is too busy on POTTERMORE. Stupid snake! I may just have to disown him!"<p>

"I AM NOT A SLYTHERIN!"

"Did you hear that? I thought England was hurricane-free, but that was one loud wind!"

"GEORGE!"

"Maybe I should board up the windows…"

"YOU IDIOT, IT'S YOUR TWIN BROTHER, NOT THE WIND!"

"So, the Snape I would get along with won, of course. He has a hook! And the real Snape, who'd get along fine with my ex-twin brother and Malfoy, only got about five votes. He may have been 'good', but I say, take that, sucka!"

"Not to sound American at all, right?"

"So, who would win in a duel, Magnus Bane or Albus Dumbledore?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one's actually mentioned in City of Ashes, by Cassandra Clare… The battle of the gay wizards/warlocks! Anyway, it's weird writing George mad at Fred. So, you know what's just plain strange? In the GoF movie, when Fred and George got their beards, Fred yelled something about 'I'm going to slice off your ears!' to George… well, that's what some website said, but I haven't watched the movie since July. Foreshadowing, much?**


	46. Day 46

**A/N: I am once again obsessed with The Sims 2... And Dustin Broke. : ) There's a lady on there named Mary-Sue. Seriously. Lol. Okay, anyway… I vote for Dumbledore.**

**And a ton of people have asked me to do Percy Weasley vs. Percy Jackson- it's on my list, so be patient. : )**

* * *

><p><span>Magnus Bane<span> is a warlock from The Mortal Instruments, who is in a relationship with Alec Lightwood.

* * *

><p>"Did you know Merlin was a Slytherin?"<p>

"Hello, people. You all voted for Dumbledore, and I must say I agree."

"Well, George, I don't."

"Now, it's wonderful how captivating the game of The Sims 2 is- I just love making Don's girlfriends find out about each other. But that's not what I'm here to talk about. Who would win in a duel, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Patrick Star, or Arabella Figg?"

"Bella Cullen would kill them all!"

"Peace out, gotta go check my email!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think George will have to get into Pottermore soon, so they can make up. No, scratch that. He gets in when I get in! Mwahahaha. : ) Oh, and Fred was just kidding when he said Bella would kill them all- he was trying to get George to stop ignoring him...**


	47. Day 47

**A/N: OVER 1000 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP! THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! I didn't even expect 100 at first… :P Anyway, if I could, I'd update every day for you. But I just spent an hour and a half doing homework, so I doubt I'll be able to do that…**

**Okay, I vote for Clifford. : ) I used to love him so much… lol.**

* * *

><p><span>Clifford<span> is a big red dog who belongs to Emily Elizabeth. He's from a kid's show called Clifford the Big Red Dog. (Erm, it's called that, right?)

Patrick Star is Spongebob's best friend. He is a lazy starfish.

* * *

><p>"I just watched Clifford! Oh my gosh, it was so amazing!"<p>

"Welcome to Who Would Win in a Duel! I'm your host, George Weasley. Now, a recap on the last episode- well, nothing really happened! But don't worry, I've set up the show so that's it's interesting! With lots of challenges for the alive contestants in each duel! Unfortunately, Clifford and Patrick are fake, and Mrs. Figg passed away in 2005. So, the winner of last episode's vote was Clifford, and I wholeheartedly agree."

"GEORGE!"

"Oh no, my teley-phone is ringing… Sorry, I'll be back!"

(Screaming can be heard from the other end.)

"GEORGE WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T MAKE UP WITH YOUR BROTHER, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME YOU SEPARATED!"

"Yes, Percy, I know! I lost my ear, big deal!"

"BIG DEAL! BIG DEAL! GEORGE-"

George hung up.

"Alright, sorry people! My brother is a prat sometimes…"

"Percy has a point!"

"So, who would win in a duel, Hagrid or Chef Hatchet, the chef from Total Drama Island?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, don't worry! Fred and George will make up as soon as George gets his Pottermore email. Which will probably end up being before I get mine, because I don't want to keep writing them fighting until September 30th… -_- Oh, and if George seems a bit annoying (he was acting like Chris McLean there at first!) just know it'll all be explained. Later. Maybe two days from now when I update again.**


	48. Day 48

**A/N: I've been watching AVPS for a few hours… figured I'd update. : ) Now, I still don't know what I'll be doing about Fred and George… hm… maybe I'll decide before 2027... :P**

**So, I say Hagrid wins. But Chef Hatchet would win if it were between cooking skills- have you SEEN the dishes on that one episode where they ate that disgusting food for a challenge? You know, the dolphin dogs, the 'spaghetti'… haven't watched it in a while though. At least Hagrid's food is still… almost edible. Not bead enough for food poisoning…**

* * *

><p><span>Chef Hatchet<span> is a chef from a Canadian TV show who is a very bad cook. He is also a veteran from some war.

* * *

><p>"So, who wants to guess which twin is doing the show today? …Anyone? Guess not. Well, this is… Fred! Seriously, I have two ears.<p>

"So, yeah, George is… uh… where is he again? He left a note saying something about going on holiday or something… or was it a ransom note…? Or was it from Dumbledore…? No, wait, he's dead… Alright, I'm confused!

"Well, the point is, George is somewhere else doing something else with someone else, for some reason, somehow!

"I don't think it was a ransom note, to be honest. Oh, duh! Accio note!"

The piece of paper zoomed out of the bathroom. (Don't ask…)

"Fred- I am going to a place. It's called Pigfarts. It's on Mars. The key to resurrecting Dumbledore, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Colin Creevey, Dobby, Tonks, Cedward Cullgory/Edward Cullen/Cedric Diggory, Regulus Black, Tom Riddle, and George Bush lies with this school of magic! My new BMFFL Draco Malfoy is helping me get there. I can't wait to resurrect everyone who died, plus you and George Bush! -George

P.S- The real George Weasley is simply going on holiday. Perhaps he is in Edinburgh, at a certain Queen's house, but you don't need to know."

The whole note was written in pink.

"I think my brother's gone barmy. Seriously. He makes Percy look sane."

(Fred hadn't read the P.S.)

"So, I have to hurry up and get this aired so I can go on Pottermore! My potion is waiting for me, you know! So, Hagrid won, who would win in a duel, Mrs. Figg or Chris Maclean?

"POTTERMORE, HERE I COME! HUZZAH!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, Fred's back! But now George is gone! And fyi, he's in Edinburgh to convince a certain J.K. Rowling to give him his Pottermore email… ;) And yes, I know George Bush isn't dead, nor is Fred, in this fic, or Edward Cullen! BMFFL stands for 'Best Male Friends For Life', and… I'm overusing Mrs. Figg. : ) K, I think that's it… lol.**

**Oh, alright, I'll admit it. I love this plot idea, where Fred got his Pottermore email and George got mad! So, I'm going to write a fic about it- maybe one-shot, maybe not, I don't know yet! But I'm going to start writing it right after I post this, so check my profile if you want to read it! :)  
><strong>


	49. Day 49

**A/N: I didn't end up writing that one fic, because I lost my inspiration… it was replaced with something that has nothing to do with Harry Potter. :P I vote for Mrs. Figg, because she's awesome. : )**

* * *

><p><span>Chris Maclean<span> is the host of Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, a series of cartoons on Cartoon Network/Teletoon.

* * *

><p>"So, Mrs. Figg, won, I agree. I'm really bored of Pottermore now that I've finished it, and George is still at Pigfarts or whatever."<p>

"I am not at Pigfarts, and I never was!"

"George?"

"Who else would it be?"

"You're back!"

"Way to state the obvious."

"So, do you forgive me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Um…"

"We never had a fight!"

"Er… George?"

"No, I didn't get amnesia and I'm not delusional."

"Alzheimer's?"

"No."

"Then how do you…?"

"You are so daft. I was joking that whole time."

"What?"

"You really are daft. I was joking about being mad at you and all."

"Oh… what about Pigfarts?"

"Go get me a drink…"

"Okay…"

"Alright, people, I think I'll have to take this from here. Fred is just too daft for his own good. Who would win in a duel, Fred and George Weasley or the Marauders? A prank duel or a real duel, you pick."

"DO YOU WANT LEMONADE OR CHOCOLATE MILK?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They finally made up! :D And George was a bit mad at Fred at first, but quickly changed it to a joke- not that he'll ever admit it. : )**


	50. Day 50

**A/N: Mwahahaha, Fred and George might just be mad at those of you who voted for the Marauders! Nah, don't worry, I do too… : ) Although I like Fred and George better than James and Peter, and the twins and Sirius and Remus equally.**

**50th chapter! Wow! We've gotten so far, and so many reviews! For our celebration, I'll just be… oh, read the chapter already! :P**

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much for joining us, Professor."<p>

"Yes, now _can I_ call you Minnie?"

"No, you can not call me Minnie!"

"Why not?"

"You will call me Minerva. Not Minnie, not Professor. Minerva."

"Why not Professor?"

"George, are you complaining?"

"We are all adults now, you should be calling me by my name. Anyway, we have a show to run."

"Wait, the camera is on?"

"Yes, Fred, don't you see it?"

"…Oh."

"Right…"

"So, everyone, welcome to our show once again! I'm your host, Barney Rubble-"

"And I'm his best friend, Fred Flintstone, with a horrible temper! Yabba-dabba-do!"

"We have a special guest tonight, in case you are blind or deaf. Her name is…"

"Minerva McGonagall."

"Now, you know that is not your name! It's obviously Marilyn Manson!"

"BARNEY!"

"Just kidding, it's Cleopatra."

"That's better."

"So, who won the vote?"

"Well, Cleopatra, your majesty, it was none other than…"

"YABBA-DABBA-DO!"

"…the Marauders. I know who they are!"

"So do I, peasant."

"YABBA-DABBA-DO!"

"They are none other than Harry's dad, the 5th year DADA teacher, the Azkaban escapee, and Scabbers!"

"Scabbers… that filthy peasant."

"YABBA-DABBA-DO!"

"FRED!"

"Refrain from saying 'yabba-dabba-do', peasant."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Now, all you filthy peasants, who would win in a duel, Minerva McGonagall, Cleopatra, Fred Flintstone, George Bush, Barack Obama, Fidel Castro, or Mrs. Figg?"

"Mrs. Figg again, Cleopatra?"

"THAT IS, 'YOUR MAJESTY', FILTHY PEASANT!"

"Y-yes, my m-majesty. S-so sorry."

"Hm."

"Bob, is the camera off yet?"

"Yeah."

"K. Great acting job, Minnie."

"Minerva."

"Great acting job, Minerva."

"Thank you, George."

"YABBA-DABBA-DO!"

"FRED!"

"Um… George?"

"What?"

"The camera's on…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fred and Barney are from a TV show called The Flintstones, I do not own it. Fred is Fred and George is Barney. Minnie is obviously Cleopatra, who I don't own either. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. Random thing- did you know it's possible to have both 'White and Nerdy' and the American National Anthem stuck in your head at the same time? :P Anyway, I must sign out now… adios!**


	51. Day 51

**A/N: Epic battle of the politicians! Plus some others. Anyway… I vote for Minnie. Obvious reasons- it starts with a 'w' and ends with an 'itch'. :P**

* * *

><p><span>Cleopatra<span> was a queen of ancient Egypt. (Unless my memory is completely screwed, that is. :P )

Fred Flintstone is the protagonist of 'The Flintstones', a TV show from 1960 that is still on TV. (Amazing, I know!) He's a caveman with a bad temper, and he likes to shout 'Yabba-Dabba-Do!'.

George Bush is the former president of the U.S.A. He served for 2 terms, 8 years.

Barack Obama is the current president of the U.S.A. I'm not going to say anymore because this is not the place for politics, and I can't really talk about him without mentioning 'Nobama'…

Fidel Castro is the (former…? I don't know…) ruler of Cuba.

* * *

><p>"And the winner is…"<p>

"Barney the purple dinosaur!"

"No, Fred, the winner is Minnie… er, Minerva McGonagall, that is."

"You do realize Minnie once watched Barney?"

"…So?…"

"I'm just being silly."

"When aren't you?"

"Erm…"

"Good answer! Now, who would win in a duel, Dudley Dursley or Woody from Toy Story?"

"A Muggle or a toy? That's a tough one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I have to go now, that's why it's short. I hope to start updating earlier in the day so I can make my chapters longer (possibly) and better.**


	52. Day 52

**A/N: I killed over 50 Sims today… lol. :P Anyway… I vote for Dudley. I think he's capable of crushing Woody, even before Harry was born he'd probably win…**

* * *

><p><span>Woody<span> is the protagonist of Toy Story, he is a cowboy… and a toy.

* * *

><p>"That muggle cousin of Harry's could totally sit on the toy…"<p>

"I agree, but do the voters?"

"No, the Nargles must have gotten to them."

"Er… George? Is Luna possessing you?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Is she?"

"Of course not! Nargles are real, though, you know."

"No, they are not."

"You know how Luna works to prove the existence of creatures like Nargles? Well, you know Heliopaths are real, but the other day, Luna proved that Nargles exist."

"Show me proof and I might believe it!"

"After the show."

"Fine."

"So-"

"I want to see that proof, so let's hurry up! Who would win in a duel, Jessie or Ginny?"

* * *

><p><span>Jessie<span> is a cowgirl from Toy Story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After a reviewer suggested I should put the descriptions in the chapter they are being asked to duel in, I realized that that's a good idea… I must not have been thinking when I wrote this the previous 51 days. Lol. Now, a closing word- RUMBLEROAR! :D**


	53. Day 53

**A/N: Lol, I planned my author's note, like, 4 hours ago. :P But I was too busy cramming for a test to update earlier… So, the author's note! Fred and George really do love each other, as we all know, and I've found a few lines from OotP that really back that up- **

George yawned widely and looked out disconsolately at the cloudy night sky.

"I dunno if I even want to watch this match. If Zacharias Smith beats us I might have to kill myself."

"Kill him, more like," said Fred firmly.

**Call me a fangirl… but I think it's cute. : ) Anyway, I vote for Ginny.**

* * *

><p>"Nargles are real!"<p>

"That's wonderful."

"Yes."

"But we already knew that."

"Not everyone watched the show yesterday!"

"…No one watched the show yesterday. There wasn't a show yesterday."

"Oh, whatever!"

"So, Jessie won."

"…No, George, she didn't."

"You lie!"

"No I don't… Ginny won… almost a shutout."

"Awesome. Go little sister!"

"Are you bipolar or something?"

"No, it's called being a prankster."

"What's that?"

"D-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-R-Y."

"Oh… I see."

"Yes. Now, who would win in a duel, You-Know-Who or Darth Vader?"

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span> is the antagonist of Star Wars. I can't tell you much more, because I've never even seen that show… yet, I know more about him than the secondary character of the book I'm reading… lol. But I did start it today, and I'm only on page 30, and he's barely come in, so I have excuses! :P

I hope you know that You-Know-Who is Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... um... I basically just put my author's note in the character description... :P I'm reading Clockwork Angel, by Cassandra Clare, by the way.**


	54. Day 54

**A/N: I finally know what I was missing out on! (When it comes to doing homework with a friend…) It's nice to have the same homework as my best friend for once! Lol. So, I vote for Darth Vader, because he has the force…**

* * *

><p>"You are driving me insane."<p>

"What? That was random!"

"It's not me, it's you!"

"Be Sirius! No, Siriusly, what do you mean…?"

"The girl with kaleidoscope eyes…"

"Um… George?"

"Face down in the dirt, she says 'this doesn't hurt'…"

"What?"

"Picture perfect fading smiles."

"George… are you insane?"

"You know that I'm a crazy," A loud beep is heard, "I do what I want when I feel like it!"

"GEORGE!"

"Winter is here, again, oh lord…"

"It's summer… or is it fall…? I don't know! But it's September 21st!"

"I tried so hard, and got so far… but in the end, it doesn't even matter!"

"George Weasley, if you don't-"

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song…"

"Why are you speaking in song lyrics?"

"If I leave here tomorrow…"

"No!"

"You're just a child with a temper!"

"Oi!"

"'Cause if I die, then I die, loving you."

"Twincest is wrong, George!"

"I'm sorry, I can't be, perfect."

"Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing, you're," Another loud beep is heard, "perfect, to me."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Called to you so clearly, but you don't want to hear me, nobody's listening."

"Did you think I'd forget?"

"What a," Another loud beep.

"I know, right?"

"Oi! So, You-Know-Who won, and who would win in a duel, Harry Potter or Iron Man?"

"I say that J.K. Rowling would crush them both."

"Well stated."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The song lyrics are from these songs, respectively: It's Not Me It's You (Skillet), Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds (The Beatles), Face Down (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), Cat and Mouse (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), Smile (Avril Lavigne), Wheel in the Sky (Journey), In the End (Linkin Park), If I Die Young (The Band Perry), Free Bird (Lynyrd Skynyrd), Never Again (Nickelback), Dear Bobbie (Yellowcard), Perfect (Simple Plan), F*ckin' Perfect (P!nk), Blood Red Summer (Coheed and Cambria), Nobody's Listening (Linkin Park), D*mn Regret (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus), If It's Alright With You (Tom Felton). Okay, that's a lot. : ) If you see too much TRJA, it's because I was listening to them when I wrote this, so they were on my mind… I don't own any of those songs, but I like/love them all... and my favorite band is Linkin Park. Just saying. :)**


	55. Day 55

**A/N: So… I want school to end already, just so I can go to Orlando… which means Harry Potter world! And Disney! :D It's not definite, but I hope it will be! Yeah, so, anyway, here's the update…**

**Oh, I am not including a description for Iron Man, because I don't know much about him myself… which is why I'm just going to say Harry.**

* * *

><p>"You know what, Fred?"<p>

"What?"

"I've discovered what is missing from my life."

"Hm… love-"

"I have that!"

"-children, grandchildren, millions of galleons, what?"

"None of that! More important things than love, family, and money! Er…"

"I sense you are kidding."

"Now, that was the weirdest saying I've heard since… yesterday."

"Ah. Whatever. What is missing from your life?"

"Let's see… a dog, named Paul, Clockwork Prince, by Cassandra Clare, Son of Neptune, by Rick Riordan (11 days!), a Superman costume, tickets to see the Louvre, Xenophilius Lovegood's boxers, and a glass of orange juice."

"Is that your Christmas list?"

"No, that's my I-Just-Made-Up-A-Holiday-Day list. The day's tomorrow, so hurry up and get my stuff!"

"I'll get you orange juice. Luna can get the boxers. Harry can get the expensive stuff."

"Good plan!"

"Yes, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"So, you know what I've noticed?"

"What?"

"All of a sudden, you are acting like me and I'm acting like you."

"That's because I'm scarred for life, so I must act silly."

"What scarred you for life?"

"Lemons…"

"LEMONS? Those sour fruits? Seriously?"

"Be glad you don't understand. Be. Very. Glad."

"Oh… M-rated fanfiction?"

"Yes…"

For some reason, a whole 5 minutes was suddenly cut out, and the twins were sitting in different positions, making it obvious. (It was cut out because of the rating...)

"Oi!"

"So, Harry wins the vote. Who would win in a duel, George Weasley, a.k.a. me, or Darth Vader?"

"I don't care, just show me that fanfiction!"

"You are sick…"

* * *

><p><span>Darth Vader<span> is the antagonist of Star Wars, and he talks funny. (That's pretty much all I know.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I counted, and only 1/3 of my favorite HP characters lived through the series- Luna, George, and Draco, who are actually my top 3, not in that order. Fred, Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Severus, and Regulus all died! :/ JKR is Voldemort's wife, and is trying to expose the wizarding world to muggles, I swear…**


	56. Day 56

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I GOT MY POTTERMORE EMAIL! But it keeps saying I can't access it because of overwhelming demand and refreshing, so I'm updating before it's too late!**

**Alright, I vote for George.**

* * *

><p>"I hate Pottermore, it's taking forever to load now that I've finally got my email!"<p>

"It did that to me too."

"All the more reason to hate it!"

"Yes, Mr. Better-Than-Darth-Vader."

"Glad you figured out the obvious."

"Glad the voters figured out the obvious."

"That too."

"Who would win in a duel, Percy Weasley or Percy Jackson?"

"Hm, well, they both have a sense of humor…"

"You're kidding, right?"

* * *

><p><span>Percy Jackson<span> is the protagonist of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, by Rick Riordan. He is the son of Poseidon. (Not Neptune! :P Although for all we know, there could be a twist in SoN where Percy is Roman!)

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I've been giving you long ones lately and now a short one… I'm just too excited, and angry because it won't load…**


	57. Day 57

**A/N: Pottermore is getting on my nerves. :P So, I made a HP Facebook page, haha. My mom and I are admins… I told her she should call herself Mad-Eye Molly. Sometimes it's useful the way she hasn't read HP… : ) I'm, of course, Ferretess. XP Anyway, I vote for Percy Jackson, although I like Percy Weasley. I love Percy Jackson, and he's a better fighter…**

* * *

><p>"And the demigod wins… don't they always?"<p>

"Hm."

"George?"

"What?"

"Don't the demigods always win?"

"Yeah, the titans don't stand a chance…"

"Right, because our brother is Kronos."

"I'm trying to read here!"

"Why do you read so much?"

"I don't! I just have to know whether or not Jem is going to live!"

"Bloody hell… the 3rd book comes out in, what, 2012? You'll find out then! Oh, and let's not forget, that book is in the 19th century, thus he'd already be dead if he were real!"

"What the…? NO!"

"So, I must cut the show short- therapy. My deepest apologies. Who would win in a duel, George Weasley, Yaxley, Buckbeak, or Turtle?"

* * *

><p><span>Turtle<span> is the protagonist of 'imma wiserd', one of the worst troll!fics I've seen. He's a 'wizard' living in a racist world where he suddenly goes back 10,000 years and Jesus is a black wizard who loves fried chicken… and goes to Hogwarts.

Yaxley is a Death Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: George is reading Clockwork Angel, by Cassandra Clare. If you've read the Mortal Instruments, you have to read this prequel! I'm, like, addicted to it! I love Jem, and George is being ridiculous, because, as Fred said, that book takes place in the 19th century. :P Plus, if you've read it, you'll know what happens to Jem. :'( The part George was reading was when, after the automatons declared war, Jem told Tessa what his 'deadly secret' (as the summary put it) is. That part made me so sad… But anyway, this isn't a time for ranting about other books! That's for facebook. :P**


	58. Day 58

**A/N: Bloody hell, I'm turning into Hermione… I had fun with my homework! First, I did my vocabulary, which involved writing sentences about evil dictators poisoning civilians (well, they didn't have to be dark evil stuff, but…), then I did math/algebra/integers/order of operations etc. and somehow enjoyed it, then I did science, which included drawing, and didn't enjoy it. Odd… I like drawing... and I don't like math, although I do obviously like writing. (I'm on fanfiction for a reason here...)  
><strong>

**I vote for George.**

* * *

><p>"I have the strangest craving right now."<p>

"George, are you PREGNANT?"

"No! I just couldn't come up with a better word!"

"…Oh."

"Well, I have this strange urge to search 'Sexy Snape' on Google and click 'I'm feeling lucky'."

"I did that once- it was scary."

"I'll do it when the show ends!"

"Insanity at its finest…"

"I want to watch that now, actually."

"The winner is…"

"Me!"

"And who would win in a duel…"

"My Immortal, or imma wiserd?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sexy Snape is real. It's scary. And for My Immortal vs. imma wiserd, just choose whichever troll!fic you think the characters would beat the other characters. Also, I might be going to a boarding school in the future! If only it were Hogwarts, not some school in Virginia. :)**


	59. Day 59

**A/N: Fall is here… it's only 50 something degrees Fahrenheit outside! It was like 70 at this time yesterday! Anyway, I don't mind, I hate extreme heat. (90 F and up) I really just want it to be Tuesday… SON OF NEPTUNE! :D**

**I vote for My Immortal, because I honestly think it's better than imma wiserd. Then again, I am Christian and white, so I can't say I'm not biased…**

* * *

><p>"Fred… what are these rumors I've heard?"<p>

"What rumors?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that Snape killed Jesus!"

"What? That's impossible!"

"Is it now?"

"Yes!"

"But is My Immortal impossible?"

"No, because we weren't in it!"

"Dats rite111"

"NO! GEORGE!"

"So sesne ferd is scha prpyy nme, well cal u statan frm no on11"

"NO! SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"I is spekis engelsh bu voldy hath telekinss!1"

"GEORGE!"

"Tho da whiner iz My Immortal1 omfs tat rminds me of Gerard way he iZ such a fu-"

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

"im just talkni"

"So, the winner is My Immortal, and I agree. Now, before I call the therapist (someone should've done that in My Immortal!), who would win in a duel, a normal-as-ever George Weasley, or Percy Weasley?"

"its not gorge its b'loody pentagram11"

"Alright, whatever, bloody pentagram."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pottermore actually loads better than Youtube sometimes… :P And (last I checked) Slytherin is winning! :D Glad my ruined potions didn't bring us down! (It's the waiting that gets me- it has to sit for so long that I forget about it. I'm good at actually making the potion.)**


	60. Day 60

**A/N: I'm just now getting on the computer at 8:50... I didn't even have homework! I was just reading The Demigod Files all day, for the first time, to get ready for tomorrow! I preordered The Son of Neptune, so I dearly hope I get it asap! :D**

**Now I'm going to have to delay this update a few more minutes because I just remembered I need to get some form signed…**

**I vote for George… : )**

**Oh, and just a random other thing… I already know what I want to name my kids, if I get a boy and a girl! Perseus and Camille, and not just because I love the characters. XP**

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOSH THAT IS CREEPY!"<p>

"Don't ask what George is doing, I think it's called 'The Sims 2'…"

"SHE HAS HUGE EYES!"

"He's discovered the morphing in Create-A-Sim…"

"I'm happy with her, so let's make her husband…"

"George used to be the sane one… at least he can still beat Percy in a duel, or so the voters and I say!"

"He looks… dashing."

"How the heck…? I guess he got a good random Sim…"

"Good? I'd go gay for this guy!"

"You're kidding, right? He looks like Tiger Woods."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Oy vey…"

"What?"

"It's Yiddish for 'oh my' I think."

"Oh… right…"

"So, who would win in a duel, Mrs. Figg or-"

"NO! IT'S MRS. CRUMPLEBOTTOM!"

"…her."

* * *

><p><span>Mrs. Crumplebottom<span> is an NPC (non-playable character) from The Sims 2. She is a batty old woman who appears randomly on community lots (with Nightlife installed) and beats people with her purse if they do anything romantic. She can also appear out of a wishing well (the only way I know how to get one is with cheats) if you wish for romance and fail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha. I love Mrs. Crumplebottom. She reminds me of my evil next-door neighbor who calls the sheriff on us monthly for 'excessively loud music' and used to call the sheriff on us for 'riding a golf-cart in the street' and 'parking on neighborhood property' when we were parking on the side of the road temporarily… :P Also, we haven't seen her husband, who's okay, in months… was he murdered or divorced? XP**


	61. Day 61

**A/N: Gah! I just did this thing on facebook with the final battle having my friends in it, and I'm Hermione, my mom is Ginny, dating my friend Connor who is Harry, so I have to date Ron, aka this guy I barely know, and my friend's dad, Lucius, is married to my 2nd cousin and this other guy I barely know is their son. Then my best friend is Bellatrix… and this one guy who's more like a Weasley twin is now Voldemort… oh, and my brother is Snape. Well, he does have the hair, minus the grease! Lol.**

**I vote for Mrs. Crumplebottom, because she's a BAMF. LOL.**

* * *

><p>"Every day I'm Dumblin'!"<p>

"STOP SINGING THAT!"

"Why?"

"It's annoying!"

"Fine…"

"Now, George, what were you going to say?"

"Every day I'm-"

"No!"

"Oh, come on… the look on your face is priceless!"

"I swear, we've switched identities…"

"Like in that book I read last month? Yeah, but I didn't kill you, so be glad!"

"I don't know…"

"And I didn't then get killed, come back, and you came back with me and possess me!"

"That sounds creepy."

"Yeah, the summary didn't give any warning."

"Well, I'm glad I don't read, then."

"You read."

"No, I don't. Do you need your eyes checked?"

"You are literate, thus you read! If you see a newspaper heading of 'PERCY WEASLEY INVENTS NEW CAULDRON', you may not be at all interested, but you still read it!"

"Where did you come up with that heading?"

"This morning's Prophet."

"Seriously? That brother of ours is devoted to his… eh… cauldrons."

"That he is…"

"So, who won the vote?"

"Why, Mrs. Crumplebottom, of course! Have you read the Sims Wiki articles about her and Agnes Crumplebottom?"

"…No."

"Oh. Well, they are similar, but they aren't the same! It's too bad Maxis always messes up! I mean, have you even seen the Broke family pictures? There's two Skips! And what's up with the whole town of Veronaville being homosexual? At least half of them would be straight, you'd think!"

"Look at Provincetown, Massachusetts."

"Point…"

"So, who would win in a duel, Pansy Parkinson, Kate Wetherall, Ledroptha Curtain, Constance Contraire, Milligan, or Tobias Snape?"

"What's with all the characters from a book you haven't even read?"

"I've been on Wikipedia…"

"I thought you were looking at Avril Lavigne…"

"Was not!"

"Sure…"

* * *

><p><span>Kate Wetherall<span> is one of the protagonists of The Mysterious Benedict Society. She is an adventurous, athletic girl who can always find a way out of a tight scrape.

Ledroptha Curtain is the antagonist of TMBS. He is a narcoleptic old man who plans to take over the world.

Constance Contraire is one of the protagonists of TMBS. She is 2-4 years old in the books, and is very bright. She can predict what's going to happen in moments, or predict the weather, based on patterns she notices. She is very grumpy, but loves her friends and Mr. Benedict.

Milligan is _**(MAJOR TMBS SPOILERS)**_ Kate's father. He is a very strong fighter, and a spy. He can take down just about anyone.

Tobias Snape is Severus Snape's Muggle father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just found out that Steve Jobs died… then I looked him up to find out who he was… yeah, fail… well, RIP guy who founded Apple… Microsoft is better.**


	62. Day 62

**A/N: This is so weird! I'm writing this from the home computer... on Microsoft Word! I use Works on my laptop, which is Toshiba, and this computer is a Gateway... The font is just wrong! :P I vote for Constance, because she's just plain awesome. I love her so much, she's up there with Draco, Luna, and the Weasley twins.**

* * *

><p>"I can't wait!"<p>

"For what?"

"What do you think, Fred?"

"Our vacation?"

"Duh!"

"Me neither! So, those of you who have no clue what we're talking about, we are going on a 2-day trip to Provincetown, Massachusetts! It's in America... we're just going there because it's all gays and that will be highly entertaining."

"No disrespect intended, just want to see what the ads look like!"

"People will shout out to us 'twincest is wrong'!"

"So, the winner of the vote is Miss Constance Contraire!"

"I hope she doesn't die!"

"You've read the books?"

"The first 2 and a half, and, no spoilers, you-know-what happens..."

"True. I won't give out spoilers though. Who would win in a duel, Nicholas Flamel or Jonesy Garcia?"

* * *

><p><span>Jonesy Garcia<span> is a teenager and protagonist of the show 6teen, on Cartoon Network in the USA, Teletoon in Canada, and I don't know what in other countries. He is a troublemaker, and never keeps a job for more than one episode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I'd make it longer, but I seriously have to pack for my sleepover... it's in about an hour and a half and I haven't started packing...**

**I got the idea for Provincetown because of the bag of chips nearby! And I happen to be from the area of Cape Cod, so I know that it's not a town. Provincetown, by the way, really is mostly gay people... that's why I can see the twins going there, for the 'funny' experience.**


	63. Day 63

**A/N: There's this author named John Granger who has 7 children… wow. XP Hermione's distant cousin has the same amount of kids as the Weasleys… lol. Anyway, I vote for Nicholas Flamel. If you don't understand why… well, never mind… don't want to insult the readers! (He. Is. Immortal.)**

* * *

><p>"It's no secret that Flamel wins!"<p>

"That's an awful pun, George."

"Oh, shut up."

"Although I must say, it's better than your last pun…"

"Don't even say it!"

"so me n darko wnt 2 da skull (geddit cuz im goffic) n we did it and…"

"I was just imitating Enoby!"

"Sure you were."

"I was!"

"The more you deny something, the more it's true."*****

"What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"It's not as twisted as Richard Abanes's theories on Harry Potter."

"Who?"

"He thinks that the book series is teaching kids to practice Satanism."

"I guess Malfoy Imperiused him."

"Probably."

"I need to have lunch, so who would win in a duel, Ginny Weasley or Cho Chang?"

"You haven't had _lunch_ yet? It's 6:00 pm!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *At lunch a couple weeks ago, this guy kept asking people things like 'are you stupid?' 'are you gay?' and quoting what has a * next to it. That guy is extremely annoying.**


	64. Day 64

**A/N: I definitely choose Ginny. : ) Speaking of Ginny, I'm starting to especially like watching fanfiction-like videos on Youtube… you're probably wondering what that has to do with Ginny. Well, there's a lot of Drinny on there. :P**

* * *

><p>"And the better lady wins!"<p>

"Well, duh!"

"Ginny, that is."

"Of course, Fred."

"And I quite agree with the outcome!"

"Only because we all know she's your boggart…"

"She is not! My boggart is, if you must know, something that's way too sappy to say on this show!"

"What is it?"

"It's very sappy…"

"Is it a dead Angelina?"

"No."

"She won't like that! What about a spider?"

"I'm not Ron!"

"True, true. Is it Lord Voldy-Snort?"

"No."

"Please, just tell me!"

"Hm… will you pay me a Galleon if I tell you?"

"Well… fine."

"Hand over the money and I'll speak."

"Fine, take it."

"Thank you. Okay, my boggart is… drum roll please, because it's _such_ a big deal…"

"Oh, just say it!"

"It's you. Dead."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes, and don't make fun of me, I warned you!"

"I'm not making fun of you! That's my boggart!"

"You see yourself dead? I thought Voldy died…"

"No! I see you dead, smart one!"

"Well, I'm flattered."

"You are also, like Pottermore said, a true Slytherin… you got a Galleon to say it while I lost one!"

"Ha… sorry."

"Just spend it on a new coat hanger, alright? Ours is falling apart."

"Why would I spend my hard-earned money on a coat hanger?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"To think I thought you were sane!"

"To think I thought _you_ were sane."

"Ah, shut up. Who would win in a duel, Ron Weasley or Edward Cullen?"

"You can't be sane if you just asked that."

* * *

><p><span>Edward Cullen<span> is a sparkly fairy princess, aka a vampire. He is a main character of Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There is actually a website called Twimore. It's a parody, but it's funny to get your vampire name. Mine was GLITTERDAZZLEx or something like that… XP**


	65. Day 65

**A/N: Haha, we all voted for Ron… good job, my sane fellows! Lol. Anyway, The Son of Neptune is phenomenal… if you haven't already, READ IT. If you haven't read the rest of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, READ THE LIGHTNING THIEF. You will love it! :D**

* * *

><p>"You know… I don't think there's anything more ridiculous than the movie 'Frankenstein'."<p>

"Fred, that movie wasn't bad at all compared to Twilight or The Lightning Thief!"

"Hey, the latter was awesome!"

"Maybe, but if you read the books, the movie is awful!"

"Just like with Harry Potter?"

"…No. The movies aren't bad, and those Phelps twins do an okay job of playing us, I suppose."

"I suppose so. But I really do not like Tom Felton. They can't have a nice guy playing Malfoy… same with Jason Isaacs. And whoever plays Umbi-bridge. And Ralph Fiennes."

"Someone had to play the bad guys, and I think those actors did amazing jobs, especially the one who played Umbridge! I forgot her name, though."

"I guess… but McGonagall was awesome."

"So, so, true."

"Definitely. And Rupert Grint was good… I just didn't like his hair in the first two movies."

"…You looked at the hair… of a guy… who was playing your brother…? I thought we were against incest!"

"GEORGE!"

"What?"

"Grr."

"So, Ron won, speaking of him- the sparkling fairy princess received cero votes."

"Si."

"I can count from cero to trece y nueve in Espanol."

"I can count from uno to ocho."

"…Impressive, 1 to 8, when I get 0 to 39..."

"Who would win in a duel, Albus Dumbledore or Post-War Harry Potter?"

"Cero, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince, diez y seis…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We spent 30 minutes or so in Science talking about Frankenstein, so that's where that idea came from. Lol. : ) And sorry about the spelling of the Spanish. Lol. But I really can count from 0 to 39... In English it's a lot higher, although I get bored before I reach 200 or so. And I know some random Spanish words, like 'hello/hola' 'thank you/gracias' 'yes/si' 'no/no' 'Spanish/Espanol' and 'American/Americano'. Enough to survive in Mexico, Spain, Guatemala, or some Spanish-speaking country for a short time. Lol. *Points to self* "Americano. No Espanol." XP**


	66. Day 66

**A/N: Ug, I've finally found my biggest pet peeve… now that I'm in Slytherin officially, it really bothers me so much how people hate on the house so much. I was taking those 'what the characters think of you' quizzes, and in all of them, Slytherins were either evil or extremely nice but sorted into the wrong house. INSULTING! I would choose evil over 'sorted wrongly' though… I vote for Dumbledore.**

* * *

><p>"I was honestly expecting this would be one of those where we'd only have to count the winner's, with the loser getting, like, 3 votes."<p>

"But, George, Harry got more than 3 votes! Of course, Dumbledore still beat him by a long shot…"

"Of course."

"Yes…"

"So, just a random question, Coke or Poopsi?"

"Poopsi! For looks, that is. For taste, I have to say lemonade."

"Okay, we value your opinion."

"We?"

"Hufflepuff house, of course."

"…I thought you were in Slytherin?"

"No, I'm in Hufflepuff. Well, I made 2 accounts-"

"WHAT?"

"Who would win in a duel, Oliver Wood, Tom Brady, or Tim Thomas?"

* * *

><p><span>Tom Brady<span> is the quarterback for the New England Patriots, an American football team. (My favorite. : ) )

Tim Thomas is the goalie for the Boston Bruins, an American hockey team. (My favorite team out of every sport there is! :D )

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, my favorite athletes… : ) And George is in trouble. Lol. I only made one account, I wanted more, but I also wanted to be fair, and give more people a chance to enter Pottermore early…**


	67. Day 67

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's too short for you, but I'll be really busy tomorrow and I won't be able to update my other story which is due for an update tomorrow, so I'll be updating both stories today. :P And I vote for Oliver, because he's magic, although Tim is my favorite athlete! I may live where it's too hot for hockey but I still love it! : ) Of course, I love all Boston/New England sports teams, since I'm originally from there, and, with the now exception of the Red Sox, they're all really good teams.**

* * *

><p>"And of course, our dear Quidditch-obsessed friend wins."<p>

"Of course, Fred."

"You know, it's a nice day out…"

"Is it? How would you know?"

"Well, it looks nice…"

"Ah… but you've been too busy to go outside, so you don't know how it feels."

"I was busy!"

"Yes."

"I was building a lemonade stand!"

"I really do believe that…"

"It's true!"

"Whatever…"

"I did build a lemonade stand! I'll show you!"

"Soon. Now, who would win in a duel, Albus Dumbledore, Chuck Norris, or Yoda?"

* * *

><p><span>Chuck Norris<span> is an American actor who's in Walker, Texas Ranger. His patronus is Neville Longbottom. (Fine, I'll lay off the Chuck Norris jokes… the wall of China was built to keep Chuck Norris out. It failed. Miserably. Sorry, I love Chuck Norris jokes.)

Yoda is a green guy from Star Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm, not too short, I suppose. I am slightly amused how I like the song My Immortal, because that's what My Immortal, the fic, was named after… :P It's a great (sad) song though, unlike the trollfic My Immortal. I have it stuck in my head, which is why I mentioned it, by the way…**


	68. Day 68

**A/N: I bet you're all slightly annoyed by how I'm always talking about Percy Jackson rather than Harry Potter in the author's notes, so I'm starting a fic, similar to this, but with Percy Jackson! So if you're interested, it'll need readers once I write it, which Is right after I write this… I vote for Chuck Norris. : )**

* * *

><p>"Chuck Norris totally won the vote!"<p>

"Indeed he did, by one vote!"

"Yeah… He could totally kick Dumbledore's-"

"Okay, okay."

"I wasn't going to say that word! Now, who would win in a duel, Neville Longbottom or Frank Zhang?"

"Did you really just ask that?"

"Yes."

"Well then, when?"

"Just both of them as you imagine them, I guess, because Neville's a lot older than Frank…"

* * *

><p><span>Frank Zhang<span> is a Roman demigod, son of **(SPOILERS FOR SON OF NEPTUNE)** Mars. He travels with Percy and Hazel to Alaska to defeat Alcyoneus and free Thanatos (sp?). He was rather like Neville at first, weak and inexperienced, but grew to be amazing. **(NO MORE SPOILERS.)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, since I just finished SoN, I have to brag and say that I got Beautiful Chaos- the day it came out! :D (It's the 3rd book in the Caster Chronicles, start with Beautiful Creatures, then Beautiful Darkness.) It doesn't have a happy ending, though, according to the summary. :/ Because of that, I predict the main character, Ethan, will either lose his memory or die at the end.**


	69. Day 69

**A/N: Wow, it's hard keeping up 3 stories at once when you update every other day! Seriously… And I vote for Frank, simply because he is just awesome. Not that Neville isn't, just that kids of (SPOILERS)Ares/Mars have a special appeal to me- I love both Frank and Clarisse! (NO MORE SPOILERS)**

* * *

><p>"Neville wins, of course."<p>

"I don't agree."

"Well then, George, should I call St. Mungo's?"

"No. I simply feel that a child of the war god would defeat any wizard except maybe Dumbledore or You-Know-Who in battle."

"I guess you have a point…"

"I mean, their father would be on their side, and he can kill 100% of whoever he likes. Unlike You-Know-Who, who kills 99% of whoever he likes…"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point…"

"So, who would win in a duel, Cornelius Fudge or Dolores Umbridge?"

"Green or pink?"

"That's another way to put it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It feels so good to write Harry Potter. I wrote FOUR MICROSOFT WORKS PAGES of my PJO story, then I watched Twilight, which wasn't the worst movie ever, although the actors can't act, except for a few. None of them being Kristen or Robert (he was good as Cedric though). How can someone only have TWO facial expressions?**


	70. Day 70

**A/N: I really wish I had the money to go to Best Buy and buy Microsoft Word- not having it on my laptop makes it hard to do school assignments! My laptop came with Word, but the stupid product key is a fake. I've had my laptop for well over a year, nearly 2 years, but I guess I'll ask my mom to call Toshiba tomorrow… that's what the website said to do. :P Anyway, my new update schedule will be every 3 days, until I end this story, because yes, I'm ending it. I'll be finishing up my requests, then I'll just be done. Although maybe if I'm bored this summer I'll start it again… So, no need to submit any more requests, unless they're really good, they will be ignored! I can't keep up 3 stories, and really, this is just getting to be a bit much for what I'd originally intended to do with this fic!**

**I vote for Umbridge.**

* * *

><p>"Unfortunately-" The rest of Fred's sentence was a series of beeps.<p>

"What he meant to say was Umbridge won the vote… I do agree, however. She is vile and cruel, yeah, but she's more powerful than Mr. Chocolate."

"Whatever. Chocolate tastes better than ketchup."

"Ketchup… care to explain our inside joke to the viewers?"

"It's simple, really. Fudge is made from Chocolate, so we had a chocolate minister. Then ketchup is made from cats, so we have a ketchup undersecretary or whatever the-" Beep… "she was."

"Yes, indeed. See, ketchup, katsup… haha."

"So, you know what's dangerous?"

"What?"

"The Crab Bandit."

"The what?"

"So, who would win in a duel, Godric Gryffindor or Salazar Slytherin?"

"What the heck is a crab bandit?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Crab Bandit is from a quest in the Sims Medieval. Another quest, which I quit out of frustration, is called The Philosopher's Stone. :D I must say, though, my favorite kingdom ambition is totally Imperial Domination. That is just plain fun. : )**

**Also, I don't really want to end this story, but first of all, I'm going to exactly 100 chapters, so you've got a while to go, and second of all, it's either this, the one I just started, or the one that I really just need to meet my goal on. I want to write the one sorting hat story where just about EVERYONE is sorted, and that's what I plan to do! : )**

**Oh, and the ketchup thing... well, my old friend's dad pretended he thought ketchup was made from cats... XP He sure is/was (haven't seen him in years, he could have calmed down) a crazy guy!**


	71. Day 71

**A/N: I totally vote for Slytherin! : ) and I need to start updating before my bed time.**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Gryffindor won!"<p>

"My real self is cheering while my Pottermore self is dieing."

"Interesting."

"Indeed."

"FRED, GEORGE, GET TO THE BLOODY PORTKEY!"

"Oh… crap. We need to be at a Quidditch game, with the Cannons vs. the Arrows… Who would win in a duel, You-Know-Who or an army of evil cockroaches?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really need to come up with some way to make myself update sooner so that the chapters will be longer! Maybe just start updating before dinner? I don't know… :P**


	72. Day 72

**A/N: I can't wait for tomorrow night so I can be Lily! :D I vote for the cockroaches. :P**

* * *

><p>"Ironic, isn't it, that an evil mastermind could be defeated by some annoying insects…"<p>

"Ironic indeed. Speaking of which, have you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"No, why?"

"It said that the award Tom Riddle got in school, which was never removed, was actually taken away by some roaches."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Maybe I am."

"I guess I'd better check the Prophet…"

"While Fred's gone, who would win in a duel, Rowena Ravenclaw or Helga Hufflepuff?"

"IT'S TRUE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you need something to read, 'Blink and Caution', by Tim Wynne-Jones, is an amazing book! It's told in 2 different povs, one is 2nd person (so rare!) from Blink's pov, and the other is 3rd person, centering around Caution/Kitty (her last name is Pettigrew… o.O ) If it were a movie, though, it'd be rated PG-13, so take caution! Pun intended.**


	73. Day 73

**A/N: My dog amuses me… for the 7 years I had him before 2010, he never ONCE slept with me. Then over the summer in 2010, I was trying to get him through the door for a walk, and he ran out causing me to slam my finger in the door! Then 2 months later, he starts sleeping with me… o.O He now has the other side of the bed all to himself. Oh, and he is indeed a full-blood pitbull! They are not mean unless you raise them to be!  
><strong>

**I vote for Ravenclaw, because I assume she'd know more spells, and you can't deny that's helpful.**

* * *

><p>"The smarticles win!"<p>

"Smarticle. It's Rowena, not her house."

"Ah, technicalities."

"But really, people, only 312 votes for Hufflepuff? What is this?"

"Blasphemy?"

"Truly atrocious blasphemy."

"Truly a British accent, mon."

"Eh, man, that's true, eh."

"Canadian."

"Jamaican."

"Pahk the cah…"

"Boston, and that's quite an exaggeration."

"Yer done good right."

"It's fun to make stupid accents."

"It truly is, mate."

"So, who would win in a duel, Clary Fray, Bella Cullen, or Mrs. Figg?"

* * *

><p><span>Clary Fray<span> is a Shadowhunter, the protagonist of the Mortal Instruments.

Bella Cullen nee Swan is the protagonist of Twilight, and Kristen Stewart can't act.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I tried to be Kristen Stewart today… I failed. I accidentally twitched the corners of my mouth a bit. :P**


	74. Day 74

**A/N: I am totally a pure-blood. My first name means pure. Do I even need more explanation? Lol. And I vote for Clary…**

* * *

><p>"Vhat do you know, the only contestant vith any fighting skills vins…"<p>

"Very interesting, indeed. Rather unlikely, as vell."

"Indeed."

"So, I've made this new discovery."

"Fear for your lives."

"Seriously, it's avesome. It's called … it has many short stories about us."

"Vhat?"

"I'll show you after the show… pun intended."

"Oh, Siriusly."

"Siriusly."

"Vho vould vin in a duel, Godric Gryffindor or Rovena Ravenclav?"

"You should read this one- it's a tvincest story about Fred and George Veasley, vhere George Veasley vas captured by You-Knov-Vho and tortured, then Fred Veasley rescued him and they realized their true love…"

"DISGUSTING!"

"I know. Vhat about this one? It's about Maximum Ride and Annabeth Chase doing-"

"I don't vant to knov!"

"Good choice. It's disgusting. Vhat about some Ron/Harry slash?"

"Vhat is slash?"

"Friendship and nothing more!"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Evil laughter… :P I once read some Ron/Harry slash… it was a bit odd, but not too bad. I rarely enjoy slash, though. And you guys should seriously listen to Blackout by Linkin Park- it reminds me of Sirius and Peter! Just about every Linkin Park song reminds me of a HP character, though... Just that today, I'm in the mood for Marauder angsty stuff, since I read 2 good stories about that earlier.**


	75. Day 75

**A/N: It's funny how I haven't read a single Founders era fic, only one that had their portraits but was mainly about Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Susan, and Blaise (I know I'm forgetting someone), but I have characterizations for all of them. Gryffindor is a lot like Ron, and is also somewhat of a pervert, an idea I got from the above mentioned fic, which is called Harry Potter and the Heir of Sword and Staff. Ravenclaw is smarter than Hermione, more like Athena or Minerva (not Minnie; the Roman goddess :P ), and she's calm and collected, almost like Luna. Hufflepuff is just overwhelmingly caring and kind, and is a very good cook. (I bet you expected me to say finder. ;) ) Slytherin is mysterious and secretive, very cunning and power-hungry. He holds some prejudice against Muggles and Muggle-borns, but with reason. (Is it canon that his son or something was killed by Muggles…?) However, he is not anything like Voldemort- he doesn't strive to rid the world of all non-wizards and those who sympathize with him.**

**Wow, that was a long author's note! I vote for Ravenclaw, using my above characterizations.**

* * *

><p>"The smarticles von!"<p>

"Da smarticel, u men1"

"Vhatever you said, I shall not knov, for you do not speak comprehensible Ger-English."

"Hoo da hail r u 2 tail my these11111"

"I am your tvin brother, although ve talk nothing alike, Saukerl."

"vut is a saw Karol"

"Saukerl. It is a German insult, for men. I believe it means 'pig' or something similar. Saumensch is the female version."

"wut"

"I don't feel like repeating myself just because you vere not listening."

"wuteva1"

"Nov, yes, Rovena Ravenclav von the vote. Vho vould vin in a duel, Buckbeak or all of the revievers?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm… a whole lot of humans or Buckbeak? : )**


	76. Day 76

**A/N: Ah, it's so nice having a day off from school for the first time since August! :P Poor people in other areas who didn't even have the day off… makes me glad I live near a military base! (For anyone who doesn't live in the US, it's Veteran's Day.)**

**So, is it weird that Tom Felton's song 'Hawaii' got stuck in my head while I was watching an interview with Kristen Stewart where she almost had facial expressions? O.o Then I get My Immortal stuck in my head while writing this… then Misery Loves Its Company (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) five seconds later… I always have a song stuck in my head. :P**

**And I vote for the reviewers, because you guys are awesome. : )**

* * *

><p>"I'm so surprised!"<p>

"What is it now?"

"I'M NOT A MAN!"

"…What?"

"Well, at least, that's what Angelina thinks!"

"How do you figure, Fred?"

"She proposed to me! Doesn't she know that the MAN is supposed to propose?"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

"Yeah, but the point is-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO PROPOSED, YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!"

"Yeah, but the point is-"

"I need to have a talk with you… who would win in a duel, Salazar Slytherin or Helga Hufflepuff?"

"YOUR FIANCE WILL BORE 2 CHILDREN…"

"What the heck are you doing in my house, Trelawney?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, since it was 11/11/11 and still is in California, I hope you all made your wishes if you heard about that- I made the same one twice. XP And don't tell me what yours was, because I've heard that if you tell someone your wish, it doesn't come true…**

**This was not a random chapter at all, by the way. And I like to think that Fred did live (or just read The Cloaked Woman even though it sucks compared to this) and he married Angelina and they had two kids named George and Alexis. Then George married the mystery girlfriend mentioned a while back and had Fred and Roxanne…**

**Er, this is not a romantic soap opera, so I'll just click the button now…**


	77. Day 77

**A/N: I've decided that, among many other insults, Tara Gilesbie is deaf. (Well, that's not exactly an insult, since there's nothing wrong with deaf people, but to a person who's technically not deaf, it could be an insult…) My Chemical Romance (MCR) is about as emo/goffic as MY PILLOW. (The pillow is white, and I have 3 sets of pillowcases, green, pink, and striped pink and green… oh, that's neon green, by the way…) If you've heard Na Na Na or Teenagers, you'll know what I mean. XP And I vote for Slytherin. Not only because of house pride, but also because I feel he's a lot more magically advanced… no offense, Hufflepuffs!**

* * *

><p>"So, since the madman is getting married, he's on vacation. I don't have any idea how long. He just up and left."<p>

"Yeah, he could have left more than a note saying 'on vacation', don't you think?"

"Definitely. Oh, er, yeah, this is my girlfriend, Bridgette…"

"Hey, everyone… So, as George was going to say-"

"What? I said everything-"

"No you didn't. As George should have said, he and Fred didn't announce the winner of the duel before last."

"We didn't?"

"No, because Angelina proposed to him."

"Oh… that's right, we didn't! Crap."

"It's not a hard fix. We have had _much_ harder."

"Yeah, that's true."

"For more details, maybe if you send me a letter, I'll answer you, it's a three-part story that would take too long to tell."

"Oh, please just tell them."

"Fine. But you're helping me."

"Fine…"

"Well, it starts with this. Fred did die."

"Just like he did in the 7th book."

"But we aren't there yet."

"Fred's alive, isn't he? If you want to know how, stay tuned! Commercials!"

"No, no commercials. They suck. So, Fred and George were in their th-"

"Second!"

"Whatever, second year. The Defense teacher was an awful woman by the name of Elliott… I had her, and trust me, she was worse than Umbridge, in her own way. Although I was gone before Umbridge arrived."

"Lucky…"

"I know, aren't I? So, just like the toad, she made the students do nothing, basically. One day she gave George detention… need I ask what for?"

"Well, I-"

"I don't have time for that right now."

"I'm not a troublemaker!"

"You're as much a troublemaker as I am Welsh."

"So, not at all?"

"I was being sarcastic… you're as innocent as I am Blacxicanese, okay?"

"_Blacxicanese_?"

"Black, Mexian, and Japanese."

"Weird…"

"Exactly. So, in detention, Elliott, who was a dragon Animagus, turned into her dragon and attacked George, for about 2 detentions before Dumbledore caught on."

"Right, and then Percy had his rare cool moment."

"He had more than one, you said."

"Fine, he did. I guess he can be a great brother at times. Well, ah, the winner of the duel before last was Buckbeak, and the winner of the last one was Slytherin."

"Great, and just so you know, guys, the other two parts will come the next two episodes… there has to be some suspense! Now, I've never done this before… who would win in a duel, Augusta Longbottom or Mrs. Figg?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa, it exceeded two pages! Well, if you count this author's note. XP Anyway, the spoilers for Bridgette and George's story are somewhere, but I don't recommend you read them. Not that I care if you're spoiled, but because my first story and the sequel sucked, and the third installment wasn't all that great. But I uploaded it on 1/11/11! And I didn't realize that until today…**

**Also, what do you think of having Bridgette stay on the show? And once Fred comes back (he's okay, by the way, he's just being a jerk to try and bring George and Bridgette closer), should he and Angelina join? I'll put a poll on my profile, I've done enough math this week even if it's only Monday… XP**


	78. Day 78

**A/N: Well, it looks like the girls are joining us, so far, but this is not the chapter, so you still have time to vote. : ) It was about time for me to change my poll, the old one was probably a year old… And I also vote for Augusta, because she, like her grandson and Minnie, is a total BAMF. ;)**

* * *

><p>"It's story time, kids!"<p>

"George, stop acting like a madman."

"Oh, come on…"

"Like you said, it's story time, thus we do not have time for your silly comments."

"Stop being such a… such a… professor!"

"How am I a professor?"

"Well, uh, you're a Ravenclaw and you're acting all… Hermioneish and Percyish."

"Or should you say Bridgetteish?"

"Well, you're always Bridgetteish."

"Am I?"

"Well, 3 out of 4 weeks…"

"That's more accurate."

"Okay, there's kids watching this."

"Give me some names."

"Uh… Victoire is watching it, she said she voted for Mrs. Figg."

"Alright, fair enough, even if she is, what, ten? Eleven?"

"I think she's eleven."

"That's a kid."

"Yeah."

"Alright, everybody, Augusta won the vote."

"Of course she did, dear BAMF she is."

"You know 'BAMF' is a Muggle term, right?"

"Of course I didn't know that!"

"You don't look surprised."

"It's story time!"

"Very not-so-obvious way to change the subject, George."

"Why, thank you…"

"So, years after their second year, Fred and George were twenty years old."

"Really?"

"Would you shut up?"

"No."

"_Silencio_. There, problem solved. Well, they were fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, and then Fred died. So, George went to the funeral, and then he locked himself in his room for years. He left a fake suicide note to his mother, so everyone presumed him dead. Then Elliott, the evil Defense professor, also a dragon, tried to kill him. Well, Molly heard his screams, so she fought Elliott off, and brought George to St. Mungo's. I was his Healer, and the two of us became very close over the months he was there. Was it months? Well, anyway, when he left to go home, he had a dream. In that dream, he saw a woman, with a black cloak covering her whole self. She claimed that she had the power to resurrect Fred…

"Now, who would win in a duel, Godric Gryffindor or Helga Hufflepuff?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want spoilers, my trilogy is on my profile. But I don't recommend you read it, because the first installment sucks worse than… a lollipop, and the second's not all that great, and the third is completely unrealistic, but the last three or four chapters are as good as this, because they're recent.**

**And if you don't know what a BAMF is, try Urban Dictionary. (Or Google would work too.)**


	79. Day 79

**A/N: I finally know which houses my family members are in! :P My dad's also a Slytherin (I always knew I was more like him!), and my mom and brother are Hufflepuffs. : )**

**And I've been listening to Caramelldansen for 2 hours now… eff those addicting 10 hour Youtube videos. The Nyan cat one is awful! XD**

**I guess I have to vote for Gryffindor, because he would win, even if I like Hufflepuff better… and it has nothing to do with some of my family and lots of my friends being Hufflepuffs!**

**Just so you know, the last line has a minor swear (the d*** word...), so if there's any under-10 year olds reading this, just know I warned you.**

* * *

><p>"George, I'm starting to get scared."<p>

"Why, Fred, would you be scared? Also, why are we whispering?"

"I'm scared because now Angie is here, so I have to be careful of what I say!"

"Bridgette's been here for nearly a week now…"

"Well, she's more easygoing."

"You're kidding, right…?"

"What on Earth could be so important your girlfriends can't here about it?"

"That's what I was wondering, Bridgette…"

"We were discussing Drarry, Harmony, Choville, and Myrdley."

"Speak English!"

"We were discussing weird pairings on fanfiction such as Malfoy/Harry, Harry/Hermione, Cho Chang/Neville, and Moaning Myrtle/Harry's muggle cousin."

"No you weren't."

"Fine, we were discussing this one horrid story."

"What is it called?"

"What Best Friends are For."

"How is that horrid?"

"Well, because Moony is tortured!"

"Wait, Moony? George, what's this about one of the Marauders?"

"Er… I thought I already told you about the Marauders?"

"Did you?"

"It doesn't matter if he told you or not, who the bloody heck is Moony?"

"Primus Lune."

"Full Moon? That's not a person."

"Stop being so smart, Bridgette!"

"I can't help it if I read fanfiction regularly, thus already know that Primus Lune is an anagram of Remus Lupin!"

"Busted!"

"Yeah…"

"And that was a really sad story, but it was exceedingly well written."

"Yeah…"

"Just be glad it's Bridgette, not Angelina…"

"Fred, why are you whispering again?"

"Er, just, uh, asking George why he hasn't, uh, I can't really say it here."

"Oh, I guess I lost my ability to read lips."

"You must have."

"Mm… who would win in a duel, Ron Weasley or Neville Longbottom? And Gryffindor won. I've always wanted to say that!"

"Aw, for a minute there I thought you'd pull a Minnie…"

"Did you now…?"

"Yes."

"Well, bye, everyone!"

Angelina, Fred, and George left the room.

"Clearly, George forgot that we were telling you the story of how Fred is alive. We were just getting to the best part! I'll have to hex him. Do you think a Bat-Bogey Hex would work? Nah, I'm not a Weasley woman… yet. Er, anyway, so, after George had the dream where The Cloaked Woman visited him, The Cloaked Woman actually visited him. She confirmed that she could resurrect Fred, and told George that the two of them would be going on a mission to do just that. So, she told George that he could call her Et, and made him get a book from the Hogwarts Library's Restricted Section. It was about Sutskow, a magical place in the far north where a small group of Swahili wizards have gathered to discover resurrection after being driven out by the other Swahilis who don't approve of magical experimentation. That's a story Binns can tell you, or Et. Et was from there, you see. Well, originally, she was from Wales, but she alternated between the two places, where she had a Muggle life and a Sutskowian life.

"I'm really getting off topic. After George read the book, he had to complete the first step- getting a picture of him and Fred. That was easy. Then he and Et went to an island in the Bermuda Triangle and built an altar, where they placed the picture. They then went to the Australian Outback and found a sacred object. After that, they went to McDonalds, then Area 51. From Area 51, they went to Jupiter, where they got another sacred object, and then the Bermuda Triangle again, where they placed the two objects. I think I'm forgetting something… Oh, that's right. Before Australia, they went to an underwater volcano to find another sacred object, the Nzuri Kiyama stone. So, after Jupiter, they went back to the altar, and resurrected Fred. It worked, obviously. Then Fred accidentally revealed that Et is me- oh, dammit, I wasn't supposed to say that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahahaha, I haven't left my readers with a cliffhanger since… since… February! :'( It felt so refreshing! I /really/ need to someday write an actual chapter story, not a sorting hat story or a game show…**

**The epilogue of the mini-story will be in the next chapter.**


	80. Day 80

**A/N: Ah! An anonymous reviewer just pointed out to me (on another fic) that second person pov isn't allowed on fanfiction... and neither is this kind of story. DARN IT. Well, I am not stopping, we're not far from 100 chapters! :D I can trust you guys not to report me, right...? I know I can!**

**My laptop is broken! Wah! So now I have to write on the home computer. And my most loyal reviewer from exactly this time last year is back... I'm so happy! :D But since I'm on the home computer, I'll wait to respond to that review until my parents leave the room.**

**So, er, since it's not allowed to have interactive stories on here, I won't be mad if you stop voting. :P I was actually thinking I would change this so the voting is in a poll on my profile- what do you think about that? I might start it for the next chapter.**

**Holy crap, I made a SERIOUS author's note that's 170ish words long! :O**

**I vote for Neville... BAMF POWER!**

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!"<p>

"What?"

"I just realized something!"

"Well then, Ms. Ravenclaw, is it something we Gryffindors can understand?"

"Probably... did you know that in the end credits-"

"I don't watch those!"

"Shut up! In the end credits of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, there are two sets of feet on the map who are... er... together!"

"Oh, that was us."

"What?"

"Yeah, er, Fred and I were doing a skit, and pretending to be gay for each other..."

"George!"

"What?"

"George, why... why the heck did you do that?"

"Well, you see, I'd been dreaming, and in it, some purple heart appeared and started to tell me that I loved Fred, which gave me a prank idea..."

"A purple heart told you to do something, so you did it?"

"Well, for some odd reason, I trusted this purple heart... I trusted it with my life!"

"Why would you trust an inanimate object with your life?"

"I have no idea! It was a dream!"

"Well, you control your dreams!"

"I'm not a demigod!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm afraid I'm a son of Molly and Arthur, not Molly and Hermes..."

"Aw, you must be messed up in the head."

"Bridgette, you're scaring me..."

"Shall I call St. Mungo's?"

"You're a Healer, why would you call?"

"That would be terrible, doing work without getting paid!"

"Did some random Muggle named Katy Perry happen to take over your body?"

"If Paty Kerry is a Muggle, how could she possess me?"

"Well-"

"I don't want an explanation."

"But you asked!"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Well, uh, Neville won, who would win in a duel, Nearly Headless Nick or Piers Polkiss?"

"Now that George is calling St. Mungo's on me, I'll continue the mini-story. Fred and Angelina had their wedding, and at the wedding George and I fell in love. Then we started Who Would Win In a Duel, and here we are! Happy Thanksgiving, since I just found out some Americans are watching this!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ug, I can't access my list of duels. :( I planned it out to be exactly 100 total chapters! I'll just have to get rid of one, then. :/ Well, even though I've had a bad day (my laptop broke and I was forced to go grocery shopping!) I'm now feeling positively elated! It's so amazing when fanfiction friends discover you're on the site still! :D Plus I love writing- when I can't listen to my music I need something to do! First PoA movie now this... : ) Maybe I'll write a one-shot or something.**

**Who likes my cunning way of saying Happy Thanksgiving? :) I'm having turkey and pie tomorrow! :D I love pumpkin pie... and blueberry is my second favorite! :)**

**This author's note is too long! :D**


	81. Day 81

**A/N: Yay, my mom's laptop does have Microsoft Works! Now I can write with the familiar grey background, tiny text, and annoying auto correction on smiley faces! : ) While listening to Skillet the whole time! :P**

**In case you didn't know, I'm using my mom's laptop because mine broke… it should be fixed by December though. : )**

**I vote for Nick, of course! : )**

* * *

><p>"We've had a request of utmost importance."<p>

"Fred, what are you talking about?"

"Someone called 'Seriously White' requested that we scream 'I love Primus Lune' at the top of our lungs."

"So, in other words, some slash-addict teenage girl pretended to be Sirius Black requesting that we shout out 'I love Remus Lupin' at the top of our lungs. Not doing it."

"Wha- George, how did you get so smart?"

"Well, I've spent too much time on the internet lately, and I've discovered slash…"

"I thought we already found that."

"Yeah, but Remus/Sirius is so… so… I love it!"

"Bloody hell, next thing I know you'll be in love with- with- Geormione or something!"

"I'm with Bridgette, obviously! Are you daft?"

"Of course he is!"

"Ah! Angelina, when did you get here?"

"I've been here."

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Ah! Bridgette, when did you get here?"

"Knock it off, George."

"Well, I'm done with all your petty banter. I LOVE PRIMUS LUNE!" With that, Fred left the room.

"Good riddance!"

Bridgette slapped George.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't speak mumbling!"

"Who would win in a duel, **Remus Lupin** and **Sirius Black** or a horde of rabid fangirls and Tom Felton?"

"Those boys keep forgetting to finish the show! The winner was Nick."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided not to do the polls, because I've decided that since plenty of readers use Mobile, and you can't vote for polls on that (I've been told.), I'll lose a lot of voters that way. And I hate not having my list of requests! :/ It's annoying, but it is nice to come up with duels myself like in the first few chapters. XD**

**You guys NEED to sign up for MyHogwarts- it's awesome! I think it's even better than Pottermore, because you can live your own, not Harry's, Hogwarts experience! I've bought my stuff, and I feel like Hermione, because I'm taking all the classes I can. : ) I'm taking History of Magic, so I hope Binns was kicked out. :P  
><strong>

**One more thing to add to this long author's note- the song Monster by Skillet describes Remus SO perfectly, I have to go write a songfic. Bye! : )**


	82. Day 82

**A/N: Holy crap I got a top comment on a Youtube video with millions of views! I feel accomplished! And it was only 3 words too… :P It was one of those 'try not to laugh or grin' videos, and I just said 'Try to laugh.' because it wasn't actually funny… : )**

**It's so awesome having my laptop back! Even though I really don't… well, the screen is broken, but that's it, so I plugged it into an old monitor for a desktop computer, and now I have all my old stuff, including the list of requests! :D**

**I vote for Remus and Sirius, because supermegafoxyawesomehot wizards can defeat muggles and Tom without breaking a sweat! Stupid Microsoft, supermegafoxyawesomehot IS a word! *Clicks Add to Dictionary***

* * *

><p>"Fred, do you realize that someone had a dream about George?"<p>

"What? Someone wants to steal him from you?"

"Er… no, it was a sixteen year old guy from the United States…"

"Then how the heck do you know about it?"

"Oh, be real. You know I have my ways."

"That frightens me, Bridgette."

"Awesome. Now, this guy had a dream about George, and he told him to steal our show! So we have to get revenge!"

"You mean like a crossover?"

"Not like what Victorious and iCarly did months ago."

"I didn't watch that!"

"Yes, you did. I can tell."

"I did not!"

"Did too. And what I mean is, we should use-"

"NO!"

"What? You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"We are NOT using magic on muggles!"

"But they aren't muggles!"

"Then what are they? Wizards?"

"No!"

"Werewolves? Vampires?"

"Close, they're wereboars."

"Wereboars?"

"No, those aren't real, those are from some book I read last week. Torc Allta. Now, what they really are is half-bloods."

"Half-blood wizards?"

"No!"

"Half-what then? Wereboars?"

"No! Well, werecats, werecrows, werepeacocks, werehorses, wereeagles, and there's more, of course."

"I thought there were only werewolves…"

"No!"

"Why do keep saying no?"

"Because you keep saying the wrong answers!"

"What?"

"No!"

"Oh, Merlin!"

"No! Alright, really, Fred. We need revenge."

"Fine, George and I will get on it."

"That's the spirit! Bye!"

"I get the feeling you wanted to get rid of me."

"Nah… so, they're really demigods, just so you know… and the winner is the fangirls and the supermegafoxyawesomehot Tom Felton. Yeah, I've watched AVPM- if you haven't, leave. Leave the room and watch it. No excuses! Now, who would win in a duel, Salazar Slytherin or Rowena Ravenclaw?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You heard Bridgette, go watch AVPM! Also, rest in peace Amy/Lumos, and if you like any HP facebook pages I'm sure you know who she was… an admin on the page 'Harry Potter made my life magical', so raise your wands for her! She was 17, I believe, and was hit by a car either Friday or Saturday…**


	83. Day 83

**A/N: Slytherin FTW. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

><p>"George, do you have any idea where your brother is?"<p>

"Why, yes, I do, Angelina."

"Where?"

"One's at Gringotts, another's in Romania-"

"No, not them! Fred!"

"Oh. No idea. I think he said something about Cairo. Or maybe it was Kane. Or maybe it was Kano. Whatever, something to do with Africa. He might've even mentioned something about under the sea and New York City."

"How are those related?"

"No idea."

"I see."

"Where's Bridgette?"

"George, I have no idea. Maybe with Fred."

"She would never cheat on me!"

"Going out as friends doesn't count as cheating…"

"Yes it does!"

"Bloody hell, you are possessive."

"It tastes like chicken."

"Er…"

"In English, that means 'just kidding'."

"Okay. Ah, Ravenclaw won…"

"Great! Who would win in a duel, Luna Lovegood or Draco Malfoy?"

"That's the same battle as before, practically."

"Battle?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My two favorites! Ah! So hard to choose, good thing I have 3 days! Lol.**


	84. Day 84

**A/N: I had, like, almost no homework in the entire month of November, and now I suddenly have a lot! Not fair! I had math, language arts, and science for muggle school! Then, of course, since term started today at MyHogwarts, I also had Charms homework, which took maybe 2 minutes and was fun...**

**I have to agree with one reviewer, both win- because they start to duel, then have sexual tension and snogging and before the duel ends Scorpius is born! :D Druna FTW.**

* * *

><p>"I simply can not believe George accused me of going to Africa, they're all a bunch of poor starving people and deserts, why would I go there?"<p>

"Fred, not all Africans are starving and poor, and not all countries are warring or ruled by a cruel dictator."

"Name some that aren't!"

"Countries?"

"Yes."

"Ghana, South Africa, Tunisia, Morocco, Malawi, and Namibia are all perfectly fine countries. South Africa was even one of 12 or 13 countries to make nuclear weapons."

"I have no idea what a nuclear weapon is, but I don't want to know. And I guess all my African stereotypes are wrong!"

"East Africa pretty much fits that stereotype."

"Alright, why are we talking about Africa?"

"Because you brought it up."

"Bridgette!"

"Well, George and Angelina are wondering where we are, but we won't be telling. So, Luna won, but only by one single vote! Impressive. Who would win in a duel, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Bella Cullen, or Mrs. Figg?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha, I just watched a few minutes of the show Sons of Anarchy, and it may not be appropriate, but dang is it good! :) I got rid of my retarded autocorrect- yay! :)**


	85. Day 85

**A/N: Basically, for every book I read, I give a mini booktalk on it in an author's note... I haven't done that yet for the book I'm reading now! So, um, yeah, The Red Pyramid is awesome, no matter what my ex-language arts teacher said about it! (It is NOT boring!) And I totally love Bast- she's a bamf. XP And I love the gods' names, like Nut and Shu :)**

**I vote for Mrs. Figg, because she has a purse. Purses are lethal. Anyone else remember anything from the Powerpuff Girls if you watched that? I remember in one episode or maybe it was the movie some old woman was hitting Buttercup with her purse...**

* * *

><p>"I've heard tales of a sinister god coming to murder us."<p>

"George, would you stop with the nonsense?"

"No, Angelina, because it's true! Trelawney-"

"It's false."

"Hey, she's made, like, 11 true predictions!"

"11 out of what... ten million?"

"No, 11.3 million, but you are close."

"Did you really count?"

"Haha, of course not!"

"Good."

A moment of silence followed.

"Oi, Angelina!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to-"

"You aren't Fred, so stop impersonating him!"

"Oh, come on, you blew my cover!"

"Bloody hell, George!"

"Whatever, Bast-"

"You mean Mrs. Figg."

"Egyptian cat goddess and crazy cat lady, same thing."

"Sure..."

"Either way, Mrs. Bast-Figg won, and who would win in a duel, Ginny or Luna?"

"I am certain that Mr. Figg would kill them both."

"Mr.?"

"Mr. Figg... haven't you heard of Arabella's secret husband?"

"Gee, no, I haven't heard of the secret husband of a Squib I don't even know!"

"Oh. Well, Mr. Figg is commonly known as Chuck Norris..."

"GOD!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just have one thing to say, which is totally random, and don't give me spoilers!**

**My language arts teacher is almost as obsessed with The Hunger Games as I am with Harry Potter.**

**And my friend thinks she's getting the books for her birthday (which is today!) or Christmas, and if she does, she'll let me read them! Yay!**

**Oh, wait, that wasn't one thing... oh well...**

**Well, then, one more thing!**

**Neville Longbottom is Chuck Norris' Patronus.**


	86. Day 86

**A/N: Playing the Sims 2 today has led me to believe something... somewhere, the Malfoys had a Squib. That Squib was put in a Muggle orphanage asap, and never knew about their lineage. They went on to live a normal life, and their descendents are alive today. I came up with this headcanon because I subconsciously created a Sim who looked exactly like Lucius, only with short hair... er... Draco? :P**

**I have to say Luna, because she's a bamf. I love them both though.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bridgette, why don't we tell the others where we are?"<p>

"They have to figure it out."

"Why?"

"To see how long it takes them to find our clue."

"What clue?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches."

"What?"

"That's their clue."

"I have no idea how that makes sense."

"I once told George about this place and its connection to grilled cheese, but he probably doesn't remember."

"Will I ever see my brother and girlfriend again?"

"Possibly before the wedding date..."

"Oh, come on!"

"Anybody know where we are? If so, guess! Who would win in a duel, Lily Evans or James Potter the first?"

"And the winner was Luna."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just know that December 11th is important. I have no idea what today is, but it's important! I can't figure it out! Do any of you have a birthday today or something?**


	87. Day 87

**A/N: A couple people said in reviews that the 11th is the day MyHogwarts homework is due... I felt something about that day before I knew MyHogwarts existed, but thanks anyway!**

**Also, I'm writing a companion fic to this. It was supposed to be up, like, yesterday, but maybe tomorrow... sorry, I've had so many tests this week, so I'm busy studying algebra, vocabulary, and Africa... all boring stuff, although Africa can be interesting at times. I'd rather learn about Greek mythology or Harry Potter, but we can't have everything ;)**

**I have to agree with all but, like, one reviewer that Lily would win.**

* * *

><p>"That was fun."<p>

"You're just a bit late to say that, George."

"Early, Fred. It hasn't premiered yet."

"Oh, right. Sorry. No spoilers for you!"

"Oh, that is so mean!"

"Ah, maybe."

"Well, our special episode, which is a collab, will be premiering tomorrow or the next day... er, stay tuned for updates... we'll let you know when it's up."

"Yeah, and Lily won."

"Sweet. So did Isabelle, whose father-"

"NO SPOILERS, BRIDGETTE! I haven't read the teasers yet!"

"Hey, Ange, any idea what those two are bickering about now?"

"Some book or My Chemical Romance song. Or maybe it's the new DVD, Rise of the Planet of the Apes."

"Maybe. I wanted to see that."

"It's out on DVD now, we should get it."

"We should."

"So, who would win in a duel, Firenze or Chiron?"

* * *

><p><span>Chiron<span> is a centaur from Percy Jackson who trains demigods for battle and watches them die over the millennia he's been alive. With the new info from Son of Neptune, we can predict with little evidence to back us up that he'll die in Mark of Athena or later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to know more about the Chrion dies theory, go to this fic http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/7490612/ 1/ bMARK _b_ OF_ bATHENA _ b _ PREDICTION without spaces. I hope the author doesn't mind my sharing. :#)**

**What George and Bridgette were spoiling was a teaser from City of Lost Souls, by Cassandra Clare. It's on her tumblr, but if you want it, just ask in a review :)**


	88. Day 88

**A/N: I HAVE HEDWIG'S THEME ON MY IPOD! YES! Don't ask me where I got it, though, I already forgot XP**

**Oh, I also got a bunch of Yellowcard, Hotel California, and a Taylor Swift song- but that's not as important, is it? ;)**

**I have to say Chiron, because he's awesome.**

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised Chiron won."<p>

"Why are you surprised, George?"

"Because Firenze is actually real, so he'd obviously win."

"Didn't we already go over this? It doesn't matter if they are real or not!"

"Whatever, Fred. I'm just stating my opinion!"

"Alright, sure."

"I just have to say something."

"What is it, George?"

"I'm sexy and I know it!"

"Don't pretend to be LMFAO..."

"I work out!"

"No, you don't, unless you count playing pranks as working out."

"I got passion in my pants-"

"NO! Who would win in a duel, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, or James Potter? HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That song Sexy and I Know It is just strange. :P**


	89. Day 89

**A/N: I have to say Remus... er... he lived the longest? I don't really have a reason :P**

* * *

><p>"Well, Bridgette, what do you know? Remus Lupin won..."<p>

"I thought for sure it'd be James."

"Did you? No, it would be Sirius."

"No."

"Sirius!"

"James!"

"Sirius!"

"James!"

"We are acting so immature right now..."

"You always are, George!"

"Not always!"

"Sure..."

"Oi!"

"I'm simply stating the truth."

"Prat."

"Oi!"

"Who would win in a duel, Justin Bieber or Walburga Black?"

"So, it's a high-pitched screaming competition?"

"Yep, sorry to offend any Bieberheads or whatever you call yourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Justine Bieber... er, I mean Justin. Sorry. XP**


	90. Day 90

**A/N: Oh no, fanfiction changed... or it could just be me... at least it's not a major change, because it annoys the crap out of me when facebook and youtube change! Anyway, it's Christmas Eve! :D :D Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate it, Happy Hannukah, Kwanzaa, and/or New Year! :)**

**I have to say Justin Bieber, just because even if she can't sing, she has a good heart and good intentions, unlike Walburga.**

* * *

><p>Since she's a minor character and I forgot that not everyone knows who she is, here goes.<p>

Walburga Black is Sirius' mum, and her portrait is the one at Grimmauld Place that's always screaming.

* * *

><p>"Which of these lovely ladies won?"<p>

"One of them is a man."

"Justine sounds more feminine than Amy Lee."

"Have you heard My Immortal?"

"I've read it."

"The amazing song and the crappy troll!fic aren't the same."

"Fine, Bridgette."

"The 'lovely' lady who won is Mrs. Walburga Black..."

"Padfoot's wonderful mother!"

"If wonderful is an antonym of adoring."

"Sure."

"If wonderful is a synonym of practically abusive."

"That's two words."

"So?"

"Just saying."

"I can count!"

"I thought so."

"May I delve into the world of fanfiction for a moment?"

"No, this show is rated PG and I don't want your M-rated mind exposing itself."

"I was just going to talk about some angsty Wolfstar..."

"That can't be less than T."

"The best is M."

"I've read it myself, you know. Who would win in a duel, Rebecca Black, Jacob Black, or Sirius Black?"

"The White brothers and sister!"

"Sure... if white and black are synonyms just as wonderful and abusive are."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's so fun to imagine characters reading fanfiction. Actors who play them, too. :) Drapple...**


	91. Day 91

**A/N: Earlier I watched Rise of the Planet of the Apes, and was planning to write an author's note about that but... well, Tom Felton is in it and don't turn the TV off during the credits, that's all you need to know, because I've just read the best fanfic on the site! Well, I finished it, anyway, I started it days ago... it's called Into Your Gravity, by sockyferret. Unless you have some sort of opposition to romance, time-traveling, or Luna and Tom Riddle as characters, read it. Now. I command you.**

**Oh, and I got a new laptop for Christmas, and now I don't have Microsoft Works to write my fics so I'm using WordPad, blah blah blah.**

**Erm, can you tell that my mind is blown so much from the ending of Into Your Gravity that I can't focus on something as trivial as an author's note or a story that'll end by mid-January? Yeah, I'll just leave this document and write later when my mind is cleared...**

**I vote for Sirius obviously. Okay, I'm going to go, like, reread the 2nd best fic on the sight, Prongslet, so I can clear my mind with some Harry-abuse, Draco, and Sirius... Luna and Tom aren't even in it!**

* * *

><p>"The Black Duel has made history!"<p>

"Indeed! Angelina did us a favor and wrote a fanfic called 'The Black Duel' based on Sirius, Jacob, and Rebecca's duel! It's on fanfiction, the main site, and her username is ! Quite a long one."

"It is, isn't it? As was mentioned in my wonderful girlfriend's story, the winner was none other than Mr. Sirius Black!"

"The animagus who would be a werewolf if Twilight was real! Thankfully, it's not."

"You couldn't have said it better, Bridgette."

"Thanks. Merry Christmas even though that was yesterday."

"I saw you yesterday, extensively, but, er, Merry Christmas."

"I was talking to the viewers, you prat!"

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"Who would win in a duel, Mrs. Figg or Nancy Bobofit?"

* * *

><p><span>Nancy Bobofit<span> is an annoying kleptomaniac who went to Yancy Academy, where she annoyed the crap out of Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erm, the fic doesn't actually exist. Just so you know. I don't even think is short enough to be a ff username! Although it'd make an epic one! I searched and there isn't one... well, if you want to read that fic anyway, look in the chapter 90 reviews, and an anonymous reviewer called Millicent Bystander wrote a highly amusing Pokemon-like duel between the 3... which inspired this chapter :)**

**Oh crap, the song Lucy by Skillet is now making me think of Into Your Gravity again... at least it's a good thing to have forced into my mind :)**


	92. Day 92

**A/N: My readers of The Sorting Hat Adventures, I've finally gotten that companion story up! :P Er, sorry to readers of this fic right here! I haven't quite finished the one with the revenge and whatnot. Bug me about it and it might come sooner :)**

**Mrs. Chuck Norris would totally kick Nancy Bobofit's *** ;)**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Figg-"<p>

"Who's that, Bridgette? Some Sim you made?"

"No, George, she's one of the contestants."

"No, I've not heard of a Mrs. Figg. It was between Nancy Bobofit and Mrs. Chuck Norris."

"Oh, come on. She may have died and fulfilled part of your headcanon, but Chuck Norris is still alive and roundhouse kicking."

"Yeah, but they'll be married soon enough."

"Hm. Sure. It's as likely as me marrying dear old Osama."

"Nah. More likely than that."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Well, Mrs. Norris- not the cat, but Mrs. Chuck Norris- whoa, I just realized... the crazy cat lady became Mrs. Norris and the evil cat in love with Filch is Mrs. Norris... creepy!"

"Yes, indeed. Anyway, Mrs. Figg, aka Mrs. Chuck Norris, won."

"Yes. Who would win in a duel, Remus Lupin, Jacob Black, Fenrir Greyback, or Sirius Black?"

"All werewolves as far as Meyer is concerned."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I got Clockwork Prince today... :D Can not wait to finish the book I'm reading now so I can read CP!**


	93. Day 93

**A/N: My vote goes to James Carstairs- oops, sorry, I meant to say Remus Lupin. Well, heck, they're mental clones, aren't they? XD Jem is even close to being a werewolf...**

* * *

><p>"Angelina, I have some grave news for you."<p>

"What now, George?"

"The winner was Jacob."

"WHAT?"

"Haha, just kidding. It was Remus."

"Phew! Don't you ever trick me like that!"

"Aw, fine."

"Who would win in a duel, Mrs. Figg or Mrs. Dodds?"

"You mean Alecto from Greek mythology."

"Yeah, yeah, same crazy old lady."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm suffering from PCBSD- Post Christmas Break Stress Disorder. :/ Well, I'm not back in school yet, but I will be tomorrow... wah! I hate going to bed the same day I woke up! I got a fortune cookie that said 'Staying up late- Those who go to bed the same day they got up are quitters.' It describes me perfectly! :D I only do that on school nights. :) Unwillingly.**

**So, I've been obsessed with Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, and Draco. Er, now I'm obsessed with Tom Riddle. Yeah. XD fanfiction+CoS movie for the 4th time=Tom Marvolo Riddle love! It's simple math. Well, Tuna and Tomione ftw! :D**


	94. Day 94

**A/N: Whoa. If all goes as planned, this story will be ending January 22nd. O.O NOOOOO! Well, if I'm bored one day, I might continue it... so, requests are now 100% closed, because I have enough awesome ones to last us to the 100th chapter, where this story will close, at least for... probably the entire year. Still, if you don't want this to end, just keep it on your alert list, I guess. :P**

**I don't like studying... there shouldn't be a test two days after going back to school... at least we get to write 'urinary' on the paper, thus calling the teacher a nary... XD (Ur a nary)**

**I have to say Mrs. Figg, because she's an epic bamf. :D**

* * *

><p>"The wall of China was built to keep Chuck Norris out. It failed. Miserably."<p>

"Chuck Norris can make sounds come out of his air guitar."

"Chuck Norris found Atlantis."

"When Google has a question, it ChuckNorrisses it."

"The big bang believes in the Chuck Norris theory."

"When Chuck Norris was a kid, he gave teachers grades."

"Chuck Norris found Waldo."

"The Europeans left Africa because they realized the true natural resource of the world was accross the ocean- Chuck Norris."

"Chuck Norris slams revolving doors."

"5 year old Chuck Norris swam accross the Atlantic. The Nazis surrendered the next day."

"Chuck Norris knows how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop."

"Aliens haven't colonized us because they're afraid of Chuck Norris."

"Chuck Norris defeated a brick wall in a game of tennis."

"Chuck Norris brushes his teeth with barbed wire."

"Bill Gates calls Chuck Norris for tech support."

"Dumbledore asks Chuck Norris for advice. Then he gives it to Fudge."

"In a fight between Darth Vader and You-Know-Who, Chuck Norris would win."

"Chuck Norris won the game."

"Chuck Norris made Newton write 3 laws of motion just so he could break them. He was bored."

"It has been said that there are weapons of mass destruction in the middle east. This is not true, Chuck Norris lives in Oklahoma."

"Jupiter tried to become the Chuck Norris of the sky. European gods were never seen again."

"Chuck Norris' soulmate, Arabella Figg, won the vote."

"Who would win in a duel, Mario and Luigi, The Golden Trio, the Cullens, or Percy Jackson and Charles Beckendorf?"

"Chuck Norris."

* * *

><p><span>Mario and Luigi<span> are popular video game characters from Nintendo. They are Italian plumbers.

Charles Beckendorf is a son of Hephaestus, who is extremely gifted with building and swordfighting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Only the Dumbledore one, the Jupiter one, and The Game (I just lost the game) are mine :) I love Chuck Norris jokes.**

**I was going to have Chuck Norris be an option, but quickly realized if I did that there'd be no reason for other competitors...**


	95. Day 95

**A/N: The Golden Trio would win, I'd have to say! :)**

* * *

><p>"Since Fred and George had to make the last episode nothing but Chuck Norris jokes, I suppose we'll just have to do something normal."<p>

"Yes, how did they even memorize that many?"

"Merlin only knows!"

"True."

"Angelina, since it was your turn to count the votes, who won? I was going for Mario and Luigi, myself..."

"I was thinking the Cullens, since Meyer would write them to victory! The real winners are Mario and Luigi... good prediction, Bridgette!"

"Thanks, but I honestly thought everyone would vote for the Golden Trio, since they're wizards."

"And a witch."

"Yes."

"Who would win in a duel, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Lena Duchannes?"

"All have black hair and green eyes... clever."

* * *

><p><span>Lena Duchannes<span> is a Caster (similar to a witch) from Beautiful Creatures. She is a Natural, the most powerful type of Caster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really do LOVE it when my mom goes to bed before me, and my dad forgets I'm still awake, thus I don't get a bedtime and feel no guilt staying up until 3 am! XD I might read fanfiction until an even later time, but I'm not staying up all night because of school Monday... grr, I don't want to go to school! I'd rather fast forward to Easter, then my birthday, then August, since I'm most likely going to Disneyworld and HP world :D**


	96. Day 96

**A/N: So, I might be moving sometime this year... :) If so, it'll probably be in August. Yeah, same month I'm going to Harry Potter world... well, this is ending in 12 days, but still. Since it's always possible I'll just randomly pick it up again or you'll be reading another of my fics, just know I won't update much in August, most likely! :) Of course, it's 8 months away... I just realized... 8 months from now I could be standing in a hotel in Orlando, Florida... :D**

**Don't ask me to choose between the 3rd... oh, I'm kinda talking to myself, since I typed up the duel...! :P I guess Harry. I mean, he's just... Harry Freakin' Potter. :) They don't yet have A Very Jackson Musical, nor A Very Duchannes Musical.**

* * *

><p>"I am pleased to announce that Harry Potter is our winner..."<p>

"Chuck Norris-"

"FRED, SHUT UP!"

"Sheesh Bridgette, don't need to be so hard on my dear brother..."

"Sorry, George. He was trying to say a Chuck Norris joke-"

"Fact, dear."

"Oh, sure. Hey, did you know-"

"No. Not a Chuck Norris joke!"

"What? Bridgette, I was about to tell you about the dagger that runs next to the human heart."

"The sternum does not look like a dagger."

"Yes it does!"

"Oh, please."

"Who would win in a duel, Edward Cullen-"

"Marco Polo-"

"-Adolf Hitler-"

"CHUCK NORRIS!"

"...or Mrs. Figg?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The sternum is a bone that is in your chest, and it really does look like a dagger... just had to share XD**

**No idea where Marco Polo came in. I think I requested this one to myself. Not sure though. :)**


	97. Day 97

**A/N: I really sympathize with those people who watch TV all day... I just watch one show and it's driving me mad! One of my favorite characters was voted off in the bloody 2nd episode! :( And nobody's writing any fanfiction for it! (Total Drama Revenge of the Island...) I even googled 'Mike and Zoey fanfiction' and got absolutely nothing... grr.**

**Every Friday I update a story, I'll be ranting about that show. Unless Canadians forget to upload the new episode to Youtube immediately. I mean, sure, the whole thing is on there in French, but I don't understand it and the quality sucks, so I don't watch those uploads... and I have so many otps with Total Drama now. Well, mainly DawnxNoah... which is basically LunaxHermione/Draco/Harry. XD**

**(Later, when I'm out of my reverie) I think fanfiction screwed something up. If any of my fics aren't being updated on time, just know that it's not my fault... can't figure out if what I wrote yesterday uploaded or not! It doesn't help when you forgot what you wrote yesterday. :3**

**I have to say Hitler would win. Not that I like him. At all. But he has the most power and whatnot. Marco Polo is 100% Muggle, and Mrs. Figg... well... Chuck Norris wouldn't be there to help her... and her purse doesn't quite beat the poisonous gas or whatever Hitler would bring. Then Cullen is no match for anyone outside of Twilight, except maybe Riley Bloom.**

* * *

><p>"And, we have a winner."<p>

"No, really, Fred? We have one every 3 days."

"That winner is..."

"Crap, I just lost the game!"

"Nobody cares. The winner is..."

"You just lost it too!"

"MRS. CHUCK NORRIS!"

"It's Mrs. Figg."

"Whatever."

"Did you see that incredibly life-changing and heartbreaking news story?"

"I haven't watched that Muggle TV thing in weeks."

"Well, the British Prime Minister declared something..."

"Why should I care?"

"Because The Game is over."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you heard me. The Game has ended."

"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE! NO! ...I just lost the game."

"No, we all WON the game!"

"NO!"

"Who would win in a duel, You-Know-Who or Ash Ketchum?"

* * *

><p><span>Ash Ketchum<span> is a boy who stays 10 years old for well over a decade. He is a Pokemon trainer, and wants to be "the very best, like no one ever was". However, in later seasons, he changes his mind, and it's not about winning, it's just friendship that matters! (Remember, he's 10 throughout it all! Bipolor much?) He somehow manages to win EVERY SINGLE BATTLE except when facing a) Gary, b) Paul, or c) some Elite Four or someone in the region League.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on who you are, I guess, the Game has NOT really ended... as far as I know...**

**Anyone familiar with the story of Phineas Gage? ;)**


	98. Day 98

**A/N: I have to say Voldemort. :) Although if it were 'who is your favorite' I'd say Ash... even though he's really annoying, he's a symbol of childhood to me.**

**Still, even Alejandro Burremuerto would beat both of them... if anyone knows who that is, you might recognize that I have a Sirius obsession going on outside of HP. :X**

* * *

><p>"You-Know-Who wins against the annoying twerp."<p>

"Let's steal his Pikachu!"

"No, no! That closed-eyed twerp has a new Squirtle- just think of the possibilities! The Boss would need a bath-"

"Yes, perfect idea, Meowth!"

"Five hours later..."

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"This is Bridgette, announcing the cast! Angelina as Jessie, George as James, and Fred as Meowth..."

"Yes, how fun. Who would win in a duel, Professor Minerva McGonagall or Professor Oak?"

* * *

><p><span>Professor Oak<span> is an old man who knows everything about Pokemon. He helps out Ash and friends, and is a good poet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wahh... I don't want to go back to school after a nice 3 day weekend. :P If only the snow would come... :S**


	99. Day 99

**A/N: I love backwards songs that say "boy get me llamo medicine" and "fear the gameboy" XD**

**Oh my gosh, three days...! It's been- well, I'll save it for the next update...**

**I have to say Minnie :) Although she would totally lose to Charizard. Because Charizard is Chuck Norris' offspring.**

**Whoa. I got a Pokemon ad on ff for the review page. INCEPTION! :O**

* * *

><p>"So, you seriously asked the viewers if Minnie would win against a TREE?"<p>

"No, Fred! Professor Oak is not a tree! He is a Pokemon professor!"

"That's a rare tree found only in Japan, right?"

"NO!"

"Oh. Well, Minnie obviously beat the tree."

"Did she?"

"No, she carved it!"

"Haha... funny..."

"Oi!"

"Who would win in a duel, Chiron or Albus Dumbledore?"

"This is nearly the end..."

"WHY!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more duel left... I'm just glad the end isn't on a school night. This way, I'll have plenty of time to write an epic ending! :)**


	100. Day 100

**A/N: Holy crap, it's already time... the last chapter! :'( It's entirely possible, albeit unlikely, that I'll someday continue this, so keep it on alerts if you want more, I guess... Well, I'll get to writing now :)**

**Oh, and I have to say... Chiron. Because Dumbledore is so manipulative. Really. He basically, in the wise words of Severus Snape, raised Harry like a pig for slaughter! Even though Dumbledore probably has greater powers and all...**

* * *

><p>"Chiron and Dumbledore dueled it out, in our minds, and Dumbledore won in seconds."<p>

"What an incredible conflict, George."

"Indeed, Fred. But I feel something is... off."

"Really? Me too, I don't know why!"

"Where are the girls?"

"That's what's missing!"

"No, I still feel something is wrong here."

"Maybe you forgot to-"

"Don't finish that sentence, I can see the look on your face!"

"...Yeah, I guess this is rated PG, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Not PG 13..."

"I said it should be because of you, but the producers didn't agree."

"Well, thank you, producers!"

"So, what do you think is wrong?"

"I don't have a clue! Maybe we're accidentally speaking Spanish and don't realize it?"

"No, no, mi amigo. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa. Por el bien de Merlín izquierda-"

"Okay, now you're really speaking Spanish!"

"Whoops, sorry."

"Maybe it's the 100th episode?"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Whoa. Really? I was kidding!"

"It's the last episode of Who Would Win in a Duel, and we'd like to thank YOU for being a SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT voter!"

"In honor of the show, we're going to throw a..."

"PARTY!"

The screen went black, some dumb commericals played, and suddenly in the room was Fred, George, Bridgette, Angelina, and every single alive person featured in a duel during the show. There were balloons, cake, pranks, and even mistletoe (curtosy of Fred), which Draco and Hermione ended up under. I won't even say what happened...

"This party is incredible! Whoo, I'm on TV! Hello Muggles!"

"Alright, dad! Now, if you viewers want the chance to attend this party now, just floo the address below!"

On the screen, there was an address saying "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Diagon Alley". Seconds after the number flashed onscreen, a group of screaming girls jumped out of the fireplace.

"GEORGE!"

"This could be trouble... until next time, mi amigos! Haha!"

The camera zoomed in to Angelina, who, making out with Fred, was oblivious to George's dilemma. It then showed Bridgette, watching from a distance and shaking her head in disbelief.

"The things a girl would do just for a... oh, Merlin. Well, we are running out of time, I am afraid. Even though it's the last episode, I have one last duel for you lovely voters. Who would win in a duel... this story or Mrs. Figg? It's been awesome co-hosting this show, I promise you'll see me again someday!"

Bridgette smiled at the camera, blew a kiss, and reached out to press a button.

An odd song Fred and George wrote started to play. The two twins alternated between lines, both singing the first, and Fred starting after that. There was a pleasant background sound, a guitar playing flawless chords and drums adding little touches, combined with an enriching bass guitar.

Thanks for all you've done...

Thanks for making us famous!

Thanks for voting on each and every duel!

Thanks for giving us the laughs,

and thanks for watching our... show...!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh, yeah, the Spanish is 'No, no, my friend. We must think of something else. For the sake of Merlin's left-'. Then George at the end is saying 'my friends', and the haha has to be read like some Mexican madman XD I had to include Spanish, because I felt the sudden desire to. I did learn a word in Spanish today- caliente! It means hot. (I searched it for a reason, by the way... ;) )**

**So, did you like my actual no-dialogue parts? :) I sure did like writing them! After I finish up either The Sorting Hat Adventures or Who is your Favorite, most likely the latter, I'll start to plan an actual story. With an actual plotline. :O Now, I can't guarentee it'll be HP, but if you're interested, just watch out for it :) WIYF will be finished at chapter 40, I forgot what chapter I'm on though.**

**Well... it's been wonderful. I've seriously bonded with some of you, and I've gotten OVER TWO THOUSAND reviews. I used to fantasize about getting just 50 reviews! I really do have to thank you tons! :) I'd give a shoutout to every reviewer individually, but... I don't have the time to go through 2000 plus reviews right now. XD**

**It feels like ripping out a piece of my heart doing this, but I must.**

_Fin_


End file.
